Confió en ti
by Naruka09
Summary: El destino de una persona puede cambiar con la llegada de otra, fue justo así como la vida de Naruto Uzumaki cambio cuando una chica de grandes ojos perla apareció, haciendo una promesa que desencadenara sucesos que envolverían a todas las personas a su alrededor —"No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. Siempre lo haré, es mi promesa". Conflictos, dolor, odio, amor...
1. Inicio de promesa

" **Capítulo 1"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apretó los puños escuchando cada palabra hiriente saliendo de boca de su padre, sus ojos cristalizados luchaban por soltar las lágrimas reprimidas.

—Eres una vergüenza para el clan Hyuga ¿Por qué no puedes ser igual de fuerte que tu primo Neji?

En su corta vida era el pan de cada día las palabras hirientes de su padre, las miradas de decepción ¿Debería estar acostumbrada, no?; sin embargo cada vez las sentía peor, el nudo en su garganta solo se hacía más doloroso, agonizante, ¿Por qué no podía parar? ¿Era mucho pedir?.

—Levántate, eres una Hyuga, nunca inclines la cabeza— ahí estaba, aquel tono de voz frio que le ponía los pelos de punta, con dificultad alzo la cabeza, solo para toparse con la mirada severa de su padre, cerró los ojos con fuerza al instante, esperando el posible golpe, no obstante este no llego y tras segundos decidió abrirlos, su padre ya no estaba, pero sí pudo escuchar sus pasos salir del dojo, estaba sola, _de nuevo_

Con las manos apoyadas sobre la madera del suelo contemplo dos lagrimas chocar contra este, siempre era lo mismo, debía aguantar hasta que su padre se fuera para llorar libremente, se fue parando lentamente con la mirada oculta por su flequillo, sin pensarlo, empezó andar fuera del dojo, salir de los terrenos Hyugas, caminar por las oscuras noches, era un viejo fetiche que ha tenido desde siempre, luego de cada sesión de entrenamiento le gustaba salir del estricto clan Hyuga, respirar aire libre de reprimendas

Camino con la mirada perdida, podía notar las miradas curiosas de muchos a su persona, claro ¿Por qué alguien del distinguido clan Hyuga estaría sola caminando por las calles, mezclándose con los aldeanos?, era uno de los murmullos que escuchaba a su alrededor, haciéndose oídos sordos decidió continuar; Camino y camino hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron, se detuvo frente a un parque, ya algunos niños se iban junto a sus padres agarrados de las manos, ver esto le hizo preguntarse que se sentiría si su padre la tomara de la mano, la llevara al parque, tan siquiera le sonriera… sacudió la cabeza, solo era un ilusión, nada más, estando dispuesta a irse estaba por dar la vuelta cuando se percató de una silueta en el centro del parque. Ladeo la cabeza confundida, no era normal que alguien estuviera solo en ese lugar, que ahora con lo noche, tenía un aspecto tenebroso, miro a los lados preguntándose si esperaba a alguien, al no ver nadie cerca decidió acercarse a paso lento, deteniéndose a un par de pasos.

El cuerpo del niño temblaba, no estaba segura si era por el frio o estaría llorando.

"Quizás está perdido" –pensó como una posibilidad, se acuclillo delante de él y con suavidad toco su hombro, casi pego un grito de sorpresa cuando él se levantó de golpe. Parpadeo aturdida al verlo retroceder, luciendo asustado.

—¿e-estas...

—Po… Por favor, no me lastimes— Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, a un par de pasos de ella, un niño temblaba como hoja y la miraba con expresión de terror ¿estaría ella alucinando? — Por…por favor… no-no… me golpee

Desconcertada miro a los lados, para luego volver a verlo, la imagen del niño temblando rompió algo en Hinata, sin saber porque, se fue acercando lentamente hasta colocarse a su altura, quedo fascinada por los ojos azules, dos grandes zafiros que parecían brillar en las penumbras de la noche.

—Por… favor…

—Descuida —con un tono suave de voz le hablo, intento acercar su mano pero el de inmediato se alejó mirándola con desconfianza— no te hare daño.

El niño seguía mirándola con desconfianza, aun así le permitió limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con un trapo que llevaba en el bolsillo, Hinata miro curiosa las marcas a cada costado de sus mejillas, levanto una mano para tocarlas, ante el tacto sintió como el cuerpo del niño se tensaba por lo que la aparto al instante.

—No te hare daño, enserio— sonrió cálidamente

El pequeño bajo la vista, ocultando sus ojos con su cabellera rubia, Hinata observo confusa como apretaba los puños.

—¿Por qué…?— ladeo la cabeza confundida, observando como ahora el cuerpo del rubio temblaba— ¡¿Por qué eres gentil conmigo?! ¡Se supone que soy un monstruo, es lo que todos dicen! —Se asombró de nueva cuenta al ver lágrimas en sus mejillas al alzar la cabeza — ¡Aléjate de mí, solo quieres lastimarme como todos!

Y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, el corrió tumbándola en el proceso, desde el suelo observo la silueta del niño perderse en la oscuridad, completamente desconcertada pudo reaccionar un minuto después pero ya él se había ido, resignada se dio la vuelta para volver a los terrenos Hyuga, no sin antes mirar nuevamente atrás.

Al llegar al distrito Hyuga paso con calma, nadie apareció ni se mostró preocupado, era de esperarse, aun así guardaba la pequeña esperanza, antes de ir a su habitación llego a la de su pequeña hermana Hanabi, se apoyó en los barrotes de la cuna para contemplarla, tan pequeñita, débil, hermosa… acaricio con dulzura su cabello castaño, a pesar que su nacimiento provoco la muerte de su madre no la odiaba y nunca lo haría, era tan solo una inocente criatura que no tenía culpa de nada, pensar en eso le hizo recordar a su padre, sin poder evitarlo el pensamiento de que tuviera rencor contra Hanabi sacudió su mente, estaba mal que pensara eso de su padre, pero, sus acciones le hacían demostrar lo contrario. Con un beso en la frente de su hermana salió de la habitación para ir a la suya.

Se sentó en su futon, este daba directo con la ventana y para su suerte podía observar la belleza de la luna que se asomaba.

Apoyo su cabeza en su palma derecha contemplando el astro, la imagen del niño rubio se materializo en su mente, se preguntó porque habría reaccionado de esa manera, solo quería ayudarlo, también porque se le hacía conocido, estaba segura haberlo visto antes, solo no recordaba donde, suspirando cansada se acostó en su futon, el sueño ya cobraba factura y ella no se la negaría.

.

.

Rayos de sol golpearon su rostro, se movió intentando evitarlos pero sabía que no podía seguir así, se levantó del futon y camino hasta el baño para meterse a la ducha.

Llego a la cocina para preparase algo, desde que su madre murió debió aprender a cocinar debido a que nadie en el clan se hacía cargo de ella, con cuidado de no caerse se montó sobre un banco para poder alcanzar algunos comestibles de la lacena, sonrió sutilmente al ver su logro alcanzado, sin embargo el banquito en que estaba se tambaleo, haciéndola abrir los ojos de terror, pero para su suerte, tomando un pequeño impulso, logro dar un precisa voltereta en el aire, cayendo delicadamente sobre sus pies, al instante de tocar el suelo miro a los lados alarmada, al estar segura que no había nadie a los alrededores que haya podido ver su "Azaña", suspiro aliviada. _O eso era lo que ella creía…_

La tarde llego un poco calurosa, Hinata decidió darse una vuelta por konoha, podía ir libremente sea porque su padre no le importaba que ocurriese con ella o tuviera diez años, cualquier razón para ella estaba bien en tanto pudiera disfrutar de los maravillosos aromas de comida de la calle.

Al estar ya en las calles miro fascinada la gran variedad de puestos de comida como artículos, el mundo fuera del clan era tan colorido que no podía evitar sonreír, observar a los niños correr era un regocijo para sus ojos, ver sus tiernas expresiones le hacían recordar a Hanabi, suplicando porque su pequeña hermanita no heredara tanto del carácter Hyuga, camino unas calles más hasta detenerse en una calle peatonal, se entretuvo mirando unos lindos collares con formas de animales, o al menos eso intento cuando vio pasar a dos muchachos con traje de chunnin, suspiro al pensar su rendimiento de Ninja, no podía ni siquiera hacer una buena postura ¿Cómo podía siquiera aspirar en convertirse en una gran Kunoichi?, temía que su madre se revolcara en su tumba decepcionada de ella, levanto la vista, más exactamente, el monte Kage, los rostros del primer al cuarto Hokage tallados daban ese aire glorioso a la aldea, contemplo con admiración el rostro del cuarto, una imagen vaga de un rubio mayor de ojos azules acudió a su mente desconcertándola, y, sin saber porque, un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia la embargo recordando también una larga cabellera rojiza; sacudió la cabeza, deteniendo su vista en un grupo de personas que parecían rodear algo.

Curiosa miro esto, ladeando la cabeza intento ver mejor, una mata rubia la hizo parpadear y antes de poder moverse un grito llego a sus oídos.

—¡Yo seré Hokage 'ttebayo! —seguido de eso, vio como un rápido borrón amarillo salió del grupo de personas, perdiéndose en la calle

Parpadeo sin comprender la situación, justo estaba por dar un paso cuando los murmullos la detuvieron…

" _Maldito mocoso, ¿enserio cree que lograra siquiera algo en la vida?"_

" _Debería morirse, solo es escoria"_

" _Monstruo"_

Apretó los dientes, escuchando cada comentario más hiriente que el anterior, las palabras de su padre llegaron de golpe sacándole el aire, sin ser consciente de sus actos, abrió la boca, y, a todo pulmón grito:

—¡Cállense, ustedes no entienden!

Sin reparar en las miradas sorprendidas de muchos, empezó a correr, alejándose de las calles, tanto que para cuando se dio cuenta había entrado al bosque, se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, no sabía que había sido lo anterior, lo único que podía afirmar fue el enojo recorrer su torrente sanguíneo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se había enojado… Ella ¿enojada…? No era algo extraño, después de todo era un ser humano con emociones, sin embargo, no tiende hacerlo, y contando las veces que su padre la ha maltratado nunca ha sentido si quiera una pisca de enojo a su progenitor, el único sentimiento era miedo, tristeza, decepción de ella misma, entre otros más que no deseaba recordar. Suspiro con pesadez, sentándose en la grama verde al estilo ninja, quizás… quizás se debía aquel niño, puede que nada mas allá visto un borrón pero estaba segura que era el mismo niño del parque, llevo una mano a su barbilla en expresión pensativa ¿Por qué no podía recordar donde lo había visto antes?, exceptuando las dos veces de antes.

Levanto la vista cuando unas gotas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, llovería, no era buena idea seguir en medio del bosque bajo la lluvia, por lo cual se levantó dispuesta a irse, y hubiera cometido su ida de no ser por un gimoteo que la exalto, giro la cabeza con precaución ¿y si era algún animal…?, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al pensar que podría ser uno peligroso, temblorosa adelanto un paso dispuesta a emprender su huida, no obstante un sollozo la detuvo, ningún animal que ella conociera hace ese tipo de sonido; concentrándose en la procedencia del sonido dejo guiar sus pies, una sombra acurrucada al tronco de un árbol la hizo detenerse, estática contemplo el pequeño cuerpo temblar, aceleradamente se acercó y, sin pensarlo, se quitó la holgada chaqueta que llevaba y lo cubrió con ella.

Lentamente, aquella cabellera empapada fue alzándose, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos zafiros brillantes, bañados en lágrimas que expresaban la inmensa tristeza que sentía, miles de memorias asaltaron la mente de Hinata al verlo ahí, ella misma se reflejó en él, las lágrimas, el dolor, ser rechazada… lo comprendía, como tantas veces pidió por un poco de afecto que siempre le fue negado, no lo permitía, al menos alguien ahí sí tendría ese derecho, con ese pensamiento, inclinándose lo abrazo fuertemente, sintió el cuerpo del niño estático los primeros segundos, pero conforme pasaron este parecía relajarse, solo para pasar a temblar entre gimoteos, Hinata estaba segura, que a pesar de la lluvia que caía, él estaba llorando, liberándose de aquel dolor que encerraba y ella estaba dispuesta a remplazar ese dolor con pura y radiante felicidad.

… _porque a partir de ese momento un gran peso cayó sobre los hombros de Hinata, uno que traería consecuencias en su futuro, pero del cual no se arrepentiría por mucho que pasara, mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios del niño ella susurro a su oído_

" _No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. Siempre lo haré, es mi promesa"._

A partir de ese instante, el destino fue trazado, consecuencias vendrían, actos que probarían su valentía se atravesarían para derrumbarlos. La oscuridad los consumiría, pero la luz estaría presente, dispuesta a brindar un atisbo de esperanza, susurrando una nueva oportunidad a la felicidad

-confió en ti-


	2. ¿Promesa? Promesa

" **Capitulo 2"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para Naruto Uzumaki su corta vida no ha sido sencilla, por no decir que era una miseria, con tan solo seis años de edad era víctima de las miradas de desprecio de muchos de los aldeanos, golpes, palabras hirientes que en ocasiones dolían más que los golpes, todo por una razón que el desconocía y que al parecer se le era negada conocer, ya que, cada que lo preguntaba, era golpeado con respuestas monótonas.

" _Eres un monstruo"_

Las experiencias duras que ha llevado le enseñaron a no confiar fácilmente en las personas que parecían querer brindarle ayuda, como consecuencia siempre terminaba lastimado de una forma u otra; nunca pidió mucho, solo una palabra cálida, alguna sonrisa que no tuviera dobles intenciones, ciertamente estaba perdiendo la esperanza, al menos fue así hasta que ella llego… aquella extraña niña que parecía ser mayor que él, todo en ella le resultaba extraño, comenzando por sus raros ojos de un extraño tono blanco que parecía perlado, su cabello de un raro tono entre azulado y negro, su piel extremadamente blanca, ¿Quién era ella?, no tenía idea, solo sabía que la primera vez que la vio, en aquel parque, ver cómo le brindaba su ayuda lo descoloco, el que no lo repudiara le fue extraño, por eso huyo temeroso y cuando al día siguiente la encontró, o ella a el, donde se dejó abrazar por ella dejándose mostrar débil, escuchando sus palabras que lo dejaron estupefacto

"No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. Siempre lo haré, es mi promesa".

¿Qué significado tenían? No lo comprendía, creyó que era una broma, pero cuando ella se separó de él y le brindo una cálida sonrisa se quedó sin palabras.

—Soy Hinata Hyuga, y a partir de hoy prometo protegerte— declaro ella con convicción

Desde aquel día había hecho lo posible para evitarla, pero donde quiera que él estuviera, Hinata Hyuga aparecía, no entendía porque ella no comprendía que no la quería cerca ¿tan difícil era hacérselo entender?, por mucho que la mirara mal, le dijera que se fuera, ella siempre regresaba con su amable sonrisa, repitiendo las mismas palabras.

"Te protejo, ya te lo dije"

¡¿Qué tenía que hacer para que le dejara?!, la calidez que ella emanaba lo perturbaba, nunca había tenido ese tipo de afecto y que de un día para otro alguien llegara de la nada proclamando protegerlo lo desconcertaba.

Un día caminando por las calles de Konoha, evitando las miradas fulminantes de muchos, se dirigió a una no muy peatonal, casi llegando a la arboleada del bosque, detuvo sus pasos frente a un árbol un poco magullado, el cual utilizaba para, según él, entrenar, acaricio su tronco con tristeza, ¿realmente… realmente algún día lograría su sueño de convertirse en Hokage?, el sonido de un quejido lo saco de sus pensamientos, se acercó a unos arbustos, donde tras de removerlos, la escena que ocupo su campo de visión lo dejo estupefacto.

Hinata…

Pero no estaba sola, un grupo de niños la tenía rodeada, por lo que podía contar eran tres y por sus expresiones no parecían contentos.

—Mira nada más, si es la niña con ojos de muerto— se mofo uno de cabello castaño oscuro— Que fea eres ¿acaso no te ves en una espejo antes de salir de tu casa?

Naruto observo como Hinata apretaba los puños, incluso podía jurar que algunas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

—Oe ¿acaso no es ella la que siempre esta tras ese niño idiota al que no se nos permite acercar? —cuestiono con burla ahora uno de cabello azabache, los otros rieron asintiendo

—¡Es cierto! ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron que es malo pegarse a la peste?

Para naruto todo paso en cámara lenta, aquel niño adelanto su mano para tomar del cabello de Hinata pero ella, sorpresivamente, la agarro fuertemente, ejerciendo tanta presión que notaba como se formaba una marca alrededor.

—Nunca…— Hinata doblo la muñeca de el para atrás sacándole un alarido de dolor—vuelvas a referirte a el así en mi presencia— dándole el ultimátum le soltó la mano, dejándolo caer estrepitosamente en el suelo

Unas extrañas marcas alrededor de los ojos de ella lo espantaron tanto a él como los atacantes, desde su parecer, aquello era un poco tenebroso y hasta cierto punto doloroso. Naruto creyó que todo había acabado, más cuando uno se lanzó contra Hinata, siendo evadido ágilmente por ella, terminando con su rodilla clavándose en el estómago de aquel chico, jadeo sorprendido, ella lo miro caer con una mirada inexpresiva que no le había visto antes, para girarse dispuesta a irse.

—Maldita

Una mueca se formó en su rostro cuando recibió el golpe en el rostro, rápidamente había salido de su escondite al ver el puño de aquel chico aproximarse a Hinata y como posiblemente ella no podría evitarlo, su cuerpo se movió por impulso para protegerla, de soslayo observo su expresión sorprendía, por lo que sonrió, haciendo que abriera los ojos aún más de sorpresa.

—No permitiré que la lastimes —extendió sus brazos a los lados, observando con una mirada determinada al muchacho, el cual, al ver que tenía desventaja se marchó, dejando a sus amigos en el suelo

Naruto bajo los brazos en un suspiro cansado, se giró para ver a Hinata, notando curioso como ocultaba su rostro con su fleco.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en su departamento, siendo curado por Hinata, ella sin decir palabras lo había arrastrado a su departamento, intento ignorar el hecho de que supiera donde vivía y solo se concentró en observar cada uno de sus movimientos, parecía tener experiencia curando heridas físicas, le untaba algo que no sabía que era pero por el ardor que le provocaba no era agradable, unos minutos pasaron antes que ella se alejara de él, guardando las gazas que uso para curarlo en un pequeño maletín rojo; Naruto contemplo su espalada, a su mente llego el momento en que ella lo había defendido, sus palabras que habían colado dentro de él.

" _Nunca… vuelvas a referirte a él así en mi presencia"_

Ella lo había defendido, no recordaba una sola vez en que alguien hubiera echo tal cosa por él, un extraño sentimiento se instaló en su pecho, haciendo que una nueva felicidad lo embargara.

—Porque…—la voz de ella fue como un pequeño susurro que de no haber sido por el silencio del lugar no habría escuchado, ella giro lentamente, observándolo con el ceño fruncido —¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¿Estas consiente que pudiste salir aún más lastimado? —ella coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas, formando una expresión seria en su rostro

—Yo…

—Pude haberlo detenido ¿sabes? — ella parecía un poco frustrada—no debiste protegerme… soy yo quien…

—¡Yo nunca te lo pedí! —exaltado se puso de pie, mirándola con las cejas arqueadas —no te necesito, ¡puedo cuidarme solo!...pu-puedo estar bi-bien sin ti…— poco a poco, su voz se fue quebrando, el nudo en su garganta se hizo tan grande que tuvo que cerrar la boca por miedo a quebrarse y soltar sollozos— ¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque todos me odian?! ¡Que hice! Porque… porque…—repetía ya entre lágrimas, dejándose caer al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas oculto su rostro

Lloro descontroladamente casi un minuto, todos sus sentimientos salieron de golpe, no podía soportarlo más, solo quería esconderse bajo su cama, huir de todas esas miradas que deseaban su mal.

Una calidez reconfortante lo rodeo, los brazos de Hinata rodeaban su cuerpo con tal delicadeza, como si temiera romperlo. Alzo la vista para verla, sus grandes ojos perla lo miraban con un sentimiento que no supo descifrar.

—¿Por qué…?—musito apenas, volvió a bajar la cabeza cuando sintió la mano de ella colocarse bajo su barbilla suavemente, alzándosela

—Porque en ti pude ver la persona con el alma más pura que he conocido —le sonrió, revolviendo los cabellos rubios de el— sé que a pesar del sufrimiento que has pasado tu corazón no alberga odio, es por eso que te admiro— Naruto la miro genuinamente sorprendido — tienes la suficiente fortaleza para salir de las penumbras. ¿Sabes?, no tengo duda que te convertirás en un gran Hokage

—E… ¿enserio lo-lo crees? —cuestiono incrédulo

—Claro, y yo, Hinata Hyuga ¡prometo que te acompañare en tu camino! —proclamo alzando su puño

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado, soltando algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

—Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto —le dijo, estando consiente que hasta el momento no había dicho su nombre

—Lose, es difícil no saber tu nombre cuando lo gritas a los cuatro vientos —sintió sus mejillas arden furiosamente mientras ella reía encantada— ¿Qué dices?

—¿eh? ¿Qué cosa? —la miro confundido

—¿me permitirás protegerte, estar a tu lado, tomar tu mano cuando caigas? —una radiante sonrisa se formó en las facciones femeninas— o bueno, al menos hasta que te conviertes en el más grande ninja de todas las eras

Impresionado.

Estupefacto.

Asombrado.

Eran muchas emociones que atravesaron los ojos de Naruto, que, sin previo aviso, empezaron soltar lágrimas, se llevó una mano a su rostro para apartarlas. Nunca, jamás creyó que alguien confiaría tanto en él, recibiendo siempre el desprecio de las personas ¿Por qué simplemente llegaba ella a iluminar su vida?, era tan irreal que temía en cualquier segundo desaparecería, por eso la evadía, temor a que solo fuera algo momentáneo, falso que solo terminaría lastimándolo como tantas veces, pero Hinata tenía esa expresión tan honesta que no podía rebatir sus palabras, de verdad confiaba en él. Sintió los delicados dedos de ella apartar sus manos de su rostro.

—No llores, detesto ver esos preciosos ojos inundados de tanta tristeza. Nunca te abandonare, te protegeré de los que quieran causarte daño, tu eres especial, Naruto Uzumaki —ante sus palabras abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo que el aire había dejado de llegar a sus pulmones— sé que en ti hay un legado que marcara la historia shinobi—termino con una dulce una sonrisa

—¿lo… prometes?

—Es una promesa —Hinata alzo el meñique, a lo que naruto confuso ladeo la cabeza, ella rio, tomando el meñique de él y enredándolo con lo suyo, dándole un ligero apretón

El pequeño rubio sonrió ampliamente, lanzándose a la chica, desde que la conoció, era la primera vez que tenía ese gesto de su parte a ella.

.

.

Ya no había más temor, dudas, Naruto logro encontrar en Hinata una persona en quien confiar, alguien en quien sostenerse cuando su mundo parezca derrumbarse a su alrededor…

.

.

A partir de ese momento, una nueva conexión unió a ambos niños, una conexión que evolucionaria con los años, trayendo tanto felicidad como un pago tormento.

.

.

" _El amigo es aquel que entra cuando todo mundo ha salido"_


	3. Salvadora

" **Capitulo 3"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios, siguiendo con la vista la silueta azulina moverse por cada centímetro de su apartamento, escuchando como de vez en cuanto mascullaba palabras tales como: "Asco" "¿Hace cuánto no lavas?" "Ni siquiera estoy segura de que procedencia es". Se preguntó seriamente como llego a aquella situación, solo cabían dos palabras para explicarla.

Hinata Hyuga. La chica que se había proclamado su guardiana y al parecer su niñera, era un poco molesto tener que obedecer las peticiones de la chica, aunque bien sabía que en algunas estaba en lo correcto, para el aún era difícil acostumbrarse a que alguien estuviera al tanto de su bienestar, confuso de cierta medida, hace unas semanas la había aceptado a su lado, debía admitir que era genial tener alguien que se preocupe por ti, te proteja de los demás, de hecho, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, las miradas que solía recibir como pan de cada día iban disminuyendo casi al punto que no temía tanto ir por las calles, aunque lo seguían repudiando el que ya no hubiera miradas de desprecio a su persona era una mejoría, o al menos eso pensaba su mente infantil.

Atado a sus pensamientos, donde un humeante tazón enorme de ramen se materializaba en su mente, no reparo en el trapo que iba en su dirección hasta que este choco en su rostro. Asqueado aparto el trapo de su rostro al sentir un olor no muy agradable para sus fosas nasales, deseo no haberlo hecho, una molesta Hinata lo miraba como si hubiera desperdiciado un delicioso tazón de ramen –para su mente eso era la cosa más ilícita– , había aprendido, con las semanas que llevaba en conocerla, que si bien ella podía ser dulce y cariñosa en ocasiones cuando se enojaba daba un poco de miedo, algo irónico para alguien con aspecto de ángel.

—Na-ru-to—siseo su nombre con un toque de advertencia— ¿Por qué hay envoltorios de ramen por todos lados? —le exigió saber, cruzando sus brazos, se vio tentando apartar la mirada cuando los blancos ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos, pero tomando su valentía, que puedo encontrar, la encaro

—La verdad… no tenía ganas de votarlos—error. Minutos después se vio recogiendo cada envoltorio de ramen bajo la mirada atenta de Hinata

Al final, luego que Hinata corroborara que hasta el más mísero rincón estaba limpio le permitió descansar, pero en cuanto la palabra "ramen", salió de la boca junto a "invitar", no se hizo esperar, de un salto se levantó del suelo –donde había permanecido tirado- y en un parpadeo ya estaba saltando en la puerta de su departamento pidiendo a Hinata que se diera prisa.

Emocionado daba saltos alrededor de Hinata mientras se dirigían a Ichiraku, clamando cada cierto tiempo que le ganaría en comer ramen –La chica tenía un impresionante apetito que lo había dejado atónito la primera vez que comieron juntos– sin embargo su felicidad no duro mucho cuando frente a ellos aparecieron dos niños, ladeo la cabeza curioso.

—Hola—saludo uno de cabellera castaña, los dos parecían mayores, quizás de la edad de Hinata. El otro simplemente asintió—estamos jugando a las escondidas y nos hace falta un integrante, nos preguntábamos si te gustaría unirte

Sorprendido y sin detenerse a pensar estuvo a punto de soltar un inmenso "SI" antes que la voz de Hinata lo interrumpiera.

—Lo siento, no tiene tiempo— soltó seca

Naruto la vio confundido, pero rápidamente cambio a estar molesto, ¿con que derecho se creía ella para hablar por el?, decidido a protestar abrió la boca, pero la mano de Hinata en su muñeca se lo impidió, arrastrándolo lejos, sobre su hombro vio a los dos niños mirar con aparente molestia a Hinata; en todo el camino a Ichiraku Hinata no cedió a soltarlo, por lo que resignado y molesto simplemente se dejó llevar. Al llegar al pequeño local ella al fin decide soltarte y el, aun con molestia, tomo asiento en un banco, ignorándola por completo; en silencio comieron, ni Hinata ni el decían una sola palabra, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo comer con calma, no parecía ni un poco arrepentida por lo que hizo minutos antes, cabreándolo más. En cuanto salieron de Ichiraku el cielo ya se había tornado oscuro, las luces de las calles ya empezaban a iluminar el camino, por algún motivo ya no se sentía molesto, quizás un poco, igual, era demasiado orgulloso para dirigirle la palabra, por lo que, alzando la barbilla, se adelantó varios pasos; caminaron un buen rato, naruto ya podía divisar la calle de su departamento, se había adelantado tanto que ya ni sabía si Hinata seguía junto a el, probablemente se cansó de que la ignorara y decidió irse.

—¿sigues molesto? —asustado pego un grito que resonó en la calle, cayendo de trasero al suelo llevo la mano a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado. —¿Uh? ¿Te asuste? — le envió una mirada fulminante, aparte de arruinarle la probabilidad de tener amigos se burlaba de el—Ven—ella le tendió la mano y, al ver que no la iba aceptar, sencillamente la tomo levantándolo de una jalada. Estaba por protestar cuando sintió las manos de ella pasearse por su rostro y ropas—menos mal no te lastimaste—murmuro ella sacudiendo un poco sus ropas, la miro con expresión sorprendida

Luego de eso se dirigieron a su departamento, como todas las noches ella se encargó que se diera un baño, lavara sus dientes, se colocara adecuadamente su piyama y para finalizar, le contara un cuento que ella inventaba.

Todos sus planes por reclamarle se desvanecieron al sentir sus parpados pesados, lo último que vio antes de abrazar los brazos de Morfeo fue la gentil sonrisa de Hinata.

.

.

Un nuevo día se presentaba en el mundos shinobi, llegando el despertar de muchas personas, entre esas, un perezoso naruto que tallaba sus ojos en busca de no volver a sucumbir al sueño, dirigió su vista al pequeño reloj en su mesita, sorprendiéndose de la hora, 10:00 A.M, para él, que nunca tuvo nadie quien lo levantara no era extrañarse que despertara a esas horas, pero desde que Hinata apareció en su vida esas mañana donde despertaba tarde, para su desgracia, habían acabado, se preguntó que había hecho que la niña no apareciera en su departamento para despertarlo, tras segundos de pensarlo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, seguramente la vería mas tarde y ella podría contarle, no obstante, cuando las horas pasaron, para su desconcierto Hinata no se había pasado una sola vez a su departamento.

Decidió salir y con un poco de suerte ir a buscarla, no tenía donde iniciar pues no sabía dónde ella vivía, ella nunca comentaba de su hogar y él no estaba muy interesado en saberlo, pero debía admitir que en ocasiones le causaba curiosidad, aun mas por sus ojos, porque, si mal no recordaba, estaba seguro haber visto unos ojos parecidos a los de ella en alguien mayor, aunque, si se fijaba bien, los ojos de Hinata eran levemente diferentes, con un atisbo violeta que le daban un toque mágico.

Camino por las calles tratando de pasar desapercibido, aun no confiaba demasiado en el trato de las personas, estuvo deambulando largo rato hasta que sintió sus pies cansarse decidió tomar un descanso, empezaba a preocuparse por la chica, era raro que en todo el día no hubiera aparecido. Sentado en una banca balanceando los pies pensando en el paradero de la chica no se percató de las dos figuras que se acercaban hasta que sintió un toque en su hombro, alzo la vista rápidamente, encontrándose con los dos mismos niños que lo habían invitado a jugar el día anterior.

—Qué bueno encontrarte—clamo el castaño sonriendo—Mi nombre es Kura y él es Ryu— se señaló a él y al otro, el cual también le regalo una sonrisa

—Hola, Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki — se presente con su entusiasmo característico

—Es un gusto. Por cierto, ya que ayer no pudimos jugar que tal si te nos unes ahora, claro, si es que tu guardiana te da permiso—soltó burlón el ya identificado como Kura

—Ella no es mi guardiana —mascullo ofendido de que creyeran que debía pedirle permiso

—O bueno, entonces no habrá problema en que juegues con nosotros—hablo por primera vez Ryu, sonriendo de una manera extraña en la que Naruto no se detuvo a pensar

—¡Claro! —dijo emocionado

Los otros dos sonrieron con un toque de maldad sin que el rubio lo notara, luego partieron donde jugarían.

Naruto daba saltos, feliz de poder hacer amigos, caminaron alejándose un poco de las calles, le extraño que se internaran en el bosque pero demasiado concentrado en sus esperanzas de tener un lazo de amistad no presto demasiada atención. Caminaron hasta detenerse en una arboleada, Naruto miro confuso pero con una gran sonrisa su alrededor.

—Naruto ¿Qué te parece si nosotros nos escondemos mientras tu cuentas? —propuso Kura, sonriendo exageradamente

Sin embargo Naruto no reparo en la actitud extraña de ambos chicos, asintiendo enérgico se acercó a un tronco para poder contar, los otros dos simplemente se alejaron riendo. Pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía contar más allá del 50 por lo que pensando en tazones de ramen dejo que algunos minutos pasaran; en cuanto considero suficiente tiempo se voltio sonriendo, preparado para encontrarlos. Primeramente los busco detrás de los arbustos, luego los árboles o algún posible escondite, empezaba a frustrarse conforme los minutos, se detuvo frente un prado con varios charcos de lado, no se había detenido a pensarlo pero el bosque era demasiado grande, ¿Cómo podía el encontrarlos entre tanta maleza?, sin embargo él no se rendía, tan pronto ese pensamiento atravesó su cabeza recobro las energía, estaba por darse la vuelta y empezar la búsqueda cuando un sonido lo detuvo, miro curioso su alrededor, notando que no había nadie cerca, alzando los hombros pensó que solo fue su imaginación, pero cuando el sonido se repitió supo que no era así, miro en todas direcciones empezando asustarse, estaba por correr escandalizado cuando fijo su vista en un charco de barro, no estaba seguro pero… creyó ver que algo se movía dentro de él. Dio un paso atrás al ver como el barro empezaba alzarse, tomando una extraña forma que no podía identificar, observo atemorizado como unos sonrisa sádica se formaba entre el barro, luego de apoco esa masa oscura tomo forma de lobo, un horrible lobo que lo veía con ganas de comérselo, o fue lo que pensó el cuándo aquel animal echo de barro se lanzó a él y apenas pudo evadir por los pelos, lastimosamente el animal logro que una de sus patas rozara su brazo izquierdo haciéndole una cortada no muy profunda.

No supo lo siguiente que paso, su cuerpo simplemente se había impulsado y corrido entre los árboles, varias ramas golpeaban su rostro causándole feos arañones, por más que intentaba no encontraba una salida del lugar, corrió desesperado hasta que una pequeña roca lo hizo derrumbarse, se encogió intentando retroceder hasta que su espalda dio con algo sólido, miro nuevamente al animal acercarse lentamente, pasando su viscosa lengua por su rostro echo de barro; pronto sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas pensando en su inminente final; abrazo sus piernas ocultando su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba del miedo, pidiendo que acabara de una vez, escuchaba la respiración del animal de una manera tortuosa para sus oídos, estaba seguro que pronto acabaría con él, sintió un resoplido cerca de su cuerpo, el cual tembló aún más llorando fuertemente, apretó sus brazos sobre sus piernas, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?, realmente… ¿realmente nadie se interesaba en el?, la idea de que moriría solo, sin nadie que viniera por él lo torturo, millones de pensamientos negativos pasaron por su cabeza y cuando por fin pensó que su final llego un grito surco el lugar, seguido de eso hubo un silencio fúnebre que él no se atrevió a romper, demasiado atemorizado para alzar la cabeza se mantuvo abrazando sus piernas con fuerza, deseando estar en su departamento comiendo ramen.

De repente, el sonido de ramas crujir tenso su cuerpo, quería huir, pero el miedo carcomía su cuerpo.

—Naruto-kun

Abrió los ojos de golpe, aquella voz, tan suave y delicada, que lograba enviarle ondas de calidez podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar, lentamente, con lágrimas desenfocando su campo de visión dejo de ocultar su cabeza entre sus piernas, lo primero que vio fue una silueta borrosa acercarse con lentitud hasta el, parpadeo, logrando ver una figura disuelta, un nuevo parpadeo, unos grandes ojos que le recordaban a la luna aparecieron en su campo de visión, volvió a parpadear, esta vez sorprendido. Frente a él, a solo centímetros de su rostro, Hinata lo veía fijamente, con una expresión preocupada que no recordaba haber visto a nadie antes a su persona, entonces, como si fuera en cámara lenta, ella se acercó, dejando que sus labios se posaran en su frente delicadamente, para él fue casi como la caricia de un pétalo, tan dulce que logro que su corazón palpitara desbocado por la tierna acción.

Una que nunca antes había sentido.

Una que creyó era prohibida para él.

Un gesto tan sencillo pero que enviaba cientos de sensaciones.

Cálido, reconfortante. Todo el miedo que sacudió su cuerpo se esfumo de inmediato, siendo reemplazado por una tranquilidad nunca antes haber sentido. Cuando Hinata despego sus labios de su frente de manera casi como de un soplo la vio, una suave sonrisa adornaba sus facciones, tranquilizadora. Observo como la mano de Hinata se levantaba, en su mano estaba un pañuelo, uno de color Naranja, el mismo que había visto un par de veces, y, sin previo aviso por estar perdido observándola paso el trapo por su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas seca que enmarcaban su rostro, fue tan reconfortante sentir el trapo un poco húmedo pasar por su rostro que cerró los ojos por inercia, disfrutando la calidez que el cuerpo de Hinata desprendía. Luego de un par de minutos donde sintió como ella curaba todas las heridas de su cuerpo con una extraña crema, fue que abrió los ojos.

Hinata miraba un punto a la distancia, su expresión se vio perdida unos segundos antes de volver a él, regalándole una tenue sonrisa.

—Creo que es hora de regresar a casa—proclamo ella poniéndose de pie, tendiéndole la mano

Torpemente la acepto, levantándose dificultosamente, sus piernas aun temblaban. Apenas estuvo de pie y sujetado de la mano de Hinata ella tiro de él, pasaron por un gran charco de barro que Naruto imagino fue el lobo, volvió la vista al frente, fijándose que a pesar que iban de las manos Hinata iba un paso delante de él, permitiéndole contemplar su espalda. Antes de ahora, la promesa que le había hecho Hinata no había tomado un verdadero valor para él, no era prejuicioso pero, irónicamente, ella parecía más frágil que él, como una muñequita de porcelana que él no creía poder protegerlo, sin embargo, ver la manera erguida en que su espalda estaba derecha se dio cuenta de que… no importa cuál sea el problema, Hinata aparecería para salvarlo, y mientras caminaban saliendo del bosque Naruto la admiro, su corto cabello azul, su caminar serenar, su porte que destilaba armonía, fue entonces que se fijó en sus ropas, frunció el ceño al ver cómo estas estaban un poco magulladas, bajo la vista hasta sus brazos, encontrándose varios moretones, ladeo la cabeza preguntándose si se los habría hecho en la lucha contra el lobo, aunque, aquella heridas no parecían resientes, la siguió observando hasta que el bullicio de la calle peatonal llego a su oídos, parpadeo aturdido al percatarse que durante el camino la estuvo observando, de hecho ya estaban a unas cuadras de su departamento. Aun así la observo un poco más hasta que se detuvieron frente su hogar.

De inmediato camino adentro para cambiarse la ropa luego que Hinata se lo pidiera, curioso observo como ella tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos. Luego de haberse dado una ducha y colocarse una piyama con estampado de ramen se sentó en su cama, extrañado miro a todos lados al no ver a Hinata, no duro mucho así cuando la vio aparecer con un humeante tazón de ramen, sin decirle nada se lo tendió, sonriendo ampliamente lo recibió, al sentir el sabor del ramen quedó maravillado ¡Sabia esplendido!, el viejo Teuchi debía prepáralo más a menudo de esa manera. Comió hasta que el tazón estuvo vacío, aun así le paso la lengua, notando de reojo la sonrisa divertida formarse en el rostro de Hinata al verle

—¡Ah, estuvo delicioso! —clamo, levantando al tazón al aire

—Me alegro que te gustara tanto—comento con una musical risa, tomando el tazón para llevarlo a la cocina pero antes que pudiera dar un paso se abalanzo a ella, tomándola tan desprevenida que el cuenco cayó al suelo

—Gracias —sollozo, aferrándose al pecho de ella, las lágrimas volvían a ocupar su campo de visión

Echo un revoltijo de hipidos se aferraba más a Hinata, repitiendo una y otra vez 'gracias' hasta que sintió la suave mano de ella acariciar sus cabellos con ternura.

—No ti-tienes por qué decirlo— ella se separó un poco, pero el de terco no quiso separarse por completo por lo que solo quedaron a centímetros de distancia, Hinata tenía que verlo desde arriba y el desde abajo—siempre estaré para protegerte ¿recuerdas? —declaro sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos, regalándole una sonrisa brillante junto a sus mejillas algo ruborizadas

Fue esa noche, que por primera vez en su vida, durmió pacíficamente, adornando su rostro por una sonrisa.

Esta vez su sueño no tuvo gente persiguiéndolo, no hubo ojos extraños que lo miraban con desprecio, nada, solo… un reconfortante sueño de él observando la luna, contando las estrellas junto a Hinata.

.

.

 **NOTA: Los capítulos los subiré entre semana, puede que en algunos me dure más para subir pero no tengan duda que lo hare. No me gusta dejar las historias sin terminar, si desean comentarme algo al respecto son libres de hacerlo. ¡Recomiéndenme!**

 **Nos leemos**


	4. Corriente de tiempo

" **Capítulo 4"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su ceño se frunció al sentir la brisa sacudir su cabello, alzo su mano intentando detener el movimiento de su flequillo, sin embargo por más que intento este se aferraba a menearse al vaivén del viento, suspiro frustrada dejando caer su mano, de nueva cuenta reinicio su camino, empezando a divagar en sus pensamientos; pronto se haría el examen de la academia para ascender a Gennin, aun tenia algunas dudas de si pasaría pero de algo tenía que valer su entrenamiento durante estos dos años, encaro una ceja al pensar el tiempo que ha pasado, muchas cosas han cambiado durante ese lapso de tiempo, entre una de esas está el que su clan no la considere completamente un estorbo, al menos eso quería creer ella, su padre ya no la miraba con esa decepción pintada en sus blancos ojos pero ahora el doble de estricto, exigiéndole más como futura heredera, bueno, el que al menos la considerara realmente la heredera era algo ¿no?, reprimió un suspiro por el camino negativo que se tornaban sus pensamientos.

Durante estos dos años Hinata ha estado entrenando el doble, exigiéndose cada vez más hasta que su cuerpo quede agotado, si bien el padre de ella no entendía por qué su hija de un día para otro cambio su forma de ser y pensar en pequeños atisbos, no se quejaba, incluso podía decir con orgullo que era su hija, pero mientras su padre era ignorante a la razón de Hinata por entrenar ella la sabia perfectamente, y cada vez que la recordaba solo le daba aliento a querer avanzar aún más, su camino era avanzar y no retroceder, se repitió mentalmente aquella frase desde hace dos años, era lo primero y lo último en que pensaba, para ella su sendero estaba formándose en una dirección, y ella no pensaba desviarse.

Hinata se detuvo frente a un local de dangos, un recuerdo vago de un pelinegro de sonrisa amable ofreciéndole dangos apareció en su mente, y tan rápido como apareció se esfumo, observo una vez más el lugar, decidiéndose si por fin se atrevería a comprar algo, afortunadamente para ella, -al menos eso creía- una mano revolviendo sus cabellos la saco de su batalla interna, desvió la vista, una sonrisa en automático se formó en sus facciones.

—Kiba-kun —saludo alegre al muchacho castaño con marcas rojas en forma de triángulos invertidos en cada mejilla

—¿Qué haces por acá? —le cuestiono sonriendo, la mirada de Kiba paseo de ella al local para nuevamente recaer en su persona, se sonrojo cuando el castaño achico los ojos, sabiendo que probablemente el ya descubrió que sucedía—Sabes que algún día tendrás que comer dangos ¿no?

Hinata dejó caer las cejas, desanimada, no podía vivir la vida huyendo de los dangos, realmente amaba el dulce pero hace un año que había dejado de comerlos. Alzo la vista, o se vio forzada hacerlo, cuando kiba tomo su mentón, regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Vamos! Es hora de superar las aguas pasadas

Lo sabía pero, enviándole una mirada fugaz al lugar, supo que aún no estaba preparada, Kiba, como si supiera lo que pensaba sonrió comprensivo. Hinata no pudo evitar alegrarse por tener a Kiba de amigo, a él lo conoció hace aproximadamente un año, el día en que se conocieron no había sido muy grato para ella, se había enterado de una noticia que la había dejado en un estado de shock, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de su camino mientras corría queriendo corroborar lo que se negaba a creer que termino chocando con él.

"— _¡oí, fíjate por donde vas!_ _—había vociferado con una mueca de enojo_

Si, su primer encuentro no fue realmente lindo ya que, por estar ella tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, no reparo en disculparse, simplemente se había levantado del suelo mirándolo de reojo antes de partir apresurada; la siguiente vez que lo vio fue en la academia una semana después, aunque no lo había recordado este pareció si hacerlo con un poco de rencor.

Las siguientes veces fueron algo monótonas, Kiba gruñía al verla y ella solo trataba de ignorarlo, claro que todo se fue al caño cuando una tarde lluviosa al salir de la academia se estaba empapando a la espera del habitual Hyuga que su padre enviaba a buscarla, fue entonces que Kiba apareció, el simplemente se había plantado frente a ella y extendido su sombrilla, aturdida la recibió luego que el insistiera, al final lo vio partir estática en su lugar mientras él le regalaba una sonrisa de despedida. Creyó que después de eso las cosas no cambiaran, más cuando kiba se sentó junto a ella en las clases, incluso le dejo jugar con su perrito Akamaru, supo que su relación ya no era la de antes, poco a poco su relación se volvió bastante estrecha al punto que se defendían de los brabucones o algún admirador, porque si, aunque ella se sorprenda parecía tener varios de esos tras ella, incluso Kiba tenía un club de fans. En fin, el punto es, desde que Inuzuka Kiba apareció en su vida para convertirse posteriormente en su mejor amigo sus días de academia u entrenamiento no eran tan triviales, incluso tenia alguien que la comprendiera.

—¡Hinata! —parpadeo al escuchar el grito de Kiba, mas no se esperó verlo tan cerca de su rostro, el cual empezó a tomar diversidad de tonalidades—¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a tu cara?

—Ki-kiba-kun—balbuceo sonrojada, deseando poder apartarlo, por un segundo casi creyó que se… sacudió la cabeza ante su pensamiento—Na… Nada—retrocedió varios pasos, recuperando su espacio personal—¿Qué te parece si…—su pregunta murió en su boca, una gota corrió por su sien al ver a Kiba ser derribado por un zapato

La mirada perla se desvió a su derecha, a varios metros de donde ella se encontraba, un punto amarillo se acercaba aceleradamente, pronto la figura amarilla se tornó en una pequeña figura que Hinata concia perfectamente, reprimió una risa al ver como casi tropezaba con sus pies en medio de la corrida, recomponiéndose al instante como si no hubiera sucedido. Hinata lo siguió con la mirada, como se esperó, él se plantó encima del Inuzuka tomándolo por el cuello de su camiseta.

—¡Que le hacías a Hinata-chan! —clamo con una mueca enojada que para Hinata resultó mortalmente tierna

—¿Eh? —Kiba parpadeo, en menos de un segundo estaba nuevamente de pie, ahora intercambiando los papeles, siendo que sostenía el cuello de la camisa del Uzumaki en el aire mientras este pataleaba intentando liberarse—Ey, mocoso ¡Quédate quieto! —ordeno irritado, teniendo un tic en el ojo intentando controlar al alocado chiquillo

—¡No! —Naruto, mordiendo la mano del castaño, se vio soltado del agarre. El rubio se paró extendiendo el puño—Vi lo cerca que estabas de Hinata-chan ¡No permitiré que un perro me la quite!

—Ya veras, mocoso

Hinata rodo los ojos cuando esos dos empezaron una pelea, de nuevo, puede que de Naruto ella lo entienda, apenas era un niño, pero de kiba… ¡Por Kami!, iban hacer Ninjas y se comportaba de esa manera, aunque, de cierta forma, debía admitir que una parte de ella sabía que la única razón para que el Inuzuka le siguiera la corriente a Naruto era solo por querer verse superior, también que le gustaba hacerlo enojar, pero en el fondo, sabía que tanto Kiba como Naruto disfrutaban discutiendo entre los dos; les dirigió una mirada más, al notar a Kiba sentado sobre Naruto mientras este pataleaba gritando vencerlo decidió intervenir.

Luego de un par de regaños a esos dos, empezaron a caminar, Kiba y Naruto peleando cada dos por tres, ella intentando detenerlos, pero al cabo de cinco minutos prefirió dejarlos ser, después de todo, sus peleas eran bastante infantiles.

Llegaron al parque central de Konoha, Hinata se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras Naruto y Kiba volvían a discutir, pensó derrotada en que esos dos eran como perros y gatos. Una suave brisa meció sus cabellos, fue tan gratificante que no evito cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que recorrió su cuerpo, pronto, sin darse cuenta, fue cayendo lentamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

 _Observo encantada el prado de girasoles que se extendía frente a sus ojos, corrió hasta revolcarse riendo, aspirando el dulce aroma de las flores._

— _Hinata— una melodiosa voz la llamo_

 _Desconcertada miro a los lados, sentándose lo único que su campo de visión vio fue kilómetros de hermosos girasoles, por un instante olvido el llamado, contemplado el hermoso mar amarillo._

— _Hinata —nuevamente aquella voz apareció, solo que esta vez pudo oírla más cerca._

 _Levanto la vista, buscando su alrededor, sus ojos chocaron con una silueta azulina, la miro largos segundos, esperando que esta hiciera algo, pero no, más bien parecía moverse, aun así, para ella parecía que por más que caminara en su dirección no se acercaba, como si estuviera trabada; una suave brisa sacudió sus cabellos, por inercia desvió la mirada al costado derecho, encontrándose con dos figuras más, una roja y otra amarilla, no supo porque pero para ella era como si quisieran comunicarle algo. Volvió su vista al frente cuando un aire caliente choco a contra su rostro, de inmediato se topó con un girasol, pero este, a diferencia de los demás, no tenía todos sus pétalos amarillos, ladeo la cabeza para ver quien lo sostenía… lo único que vio fue una suave sonrisa antes que su alrededor brillara._

.

.

.

Despertó extrañada, miro su alrededor, aún seguía en el parque, se preguntó dónde estaban Kiba y Naruto, no paso ni un segundo para responder su pregunta cuando sintió una presión a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Kiba dormía entre ronquidos en su hombro derecho y Naruto babeaba un poco su hombro izquierdo durmiendo igual de plácidamente, sostuvo un suspiro en su garganta al pensar que esos dos parecían cortados con la misma tijera. Miro al frente, pensando en despertarlos en unos minutos, parpadeo confundida cuando en su mente la imagen de un girasol con pétales de colores se materializo, un fragmento de su sueño regreso.

" _¿De quién habría sido esa sonrisa?"_ –se preguntó confundida, se vio obligada a apartar sus pensamientos al ver como Naruto se removía en su hombro, lo observo mientras el hacía caras graciosas luchando por despertarse.

Le sonrió al rubio al instante que los ojos azules de él se dejaron ver, él le correspondió con su usual entusiasmo, antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar huraño como kiba seguía dormido en su hombro. Bueno, luego de eso solo pudo suspirar al ver como Naruto pateaba a Kiba lejos de ella. Contemplo el cabello rubio moverse entusiasta, por un microsegundo, tan rápido que fue como un soplo del viento, la imagen de un hombre de cabello igual de rubio y rebelde usando una gran capa blanca se visualizó, sacudió la cabeza creyendo que alucinaba. Volvió sus ojos a esos dos y le fue inevitable que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera en sus facciones, _Par de Bakas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Apretó emocionada la banda con el símbolo de Konoha en sus manos.

¡Lo había logrado!

Se había convertido en una Ninja, graduándose con las calificaciones más altas y, según las palabras de los maestros "una prometedora Kunoichi", se sentía demasiado feliz, estado que aumento al saber que estaba integrada en un equipo junto a Kiba, también con shino, un chico de pocas palabras pero que había compartido una que otra palabra y era suficiente para saber que era alguien agradable que se preocupa por sus compañeros, estaba tan rebosante de felicidad que no podía evitar dar saltos mientras se dirigía al clan Hyuga, también le fue presentada su Jounnin, Kurenai Yuhi, una mujer hermosa y dulce, aunque eso no evito que la prueba para corroborar que serían dignos Gennin la haya dejado sencilla…

.

.

 _Miro curiosa los movimientos de su nueva sensei, como esta explicaba la prueba que se les seria aplicada para demostrar si verdaderamente estaban preparados para el mundo Ninja, ella no podía evitar verla maravillada, su sensei era todo lo que desearía ser, fuerte, valiente, hermosa, poderosa… una mujer admirable._

— _Bien…—kurenai coloco las manos en sus caderas—si logran atraparme serán aprobados_

 _Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, kurenai grito "Empiecen", desapareciendo frente sus ojos._

 _Sin perder tiempo activo su Byakugan, buscándola a los alrededores, tras minutos de búsqueda minuciosa desactivo el Byakugan frustrada ¿Cómo no lograba verla? ¡Era algo imposible!, podía ver kilómetros de distancia, no pudo esconderse tan rápido en un lugar lejano ¿cierto?._

— _¡Hinata!_ _—sintió como agarraban su cintura, saltando con ella en el proceso, miro como kiba la sostenía y ambos caían al suelo_

— _¿Qué sucedió?_

— _¡No tengo idea!, de repente shuriken fueron en tu dirección… parecías perdida así que fui rápidamente ayudarte —Hinata se avergonzó ante su despiste_

— _Lo siento Kiba-kun—antes de Kiba poder contestar una nueva voz interrumpió_

— _Me siento ignorado al que me dejen de lado—ambos giraron a ver al estoico shino junto a ellos, Hinata sonrió al igual que kiba —Debemos crear un plan para atraparla—empezó shino, captando la inmediata atención de los dos —Hasta donde he podido ver Kurenai-sensei tiene un nivel alto en Genjutsu, es un problema grande si caemos en alguno_

 _Cada uno volvió su expresión pensativa, hasta que el siseo inseguro de Hinata llamo la atención de los dos masculinos del equipo._

— _Cre…creo que tengo un plan— los dos chicos alzaron una ceja intrigados_

 _._

 _Kurenai miraba los lados alerta, hasta el momento sus Gennin no habían mostrado mucho avance, empezaba a creer que no lo intentarían siquiera cuando una pequeña horda de insectos se aproximaban a su posición, supo de inmediato que debía moverse si no quería ser detectada, salto rápidamente sorprendida de ser interceptada desde los arboles por Kiba y shino, los bloqueo sin problemas, olvidándose del integrante femenino de su equipo._

" _Ahora" –tan pronto lo pensó Hinata bajo de una rama de árbol escondida entre maleza, justamente detrás de Kurenai, una horda de insectos se interponían para que kurenai saltara o estos los atraparían por lo que aprovechando que su sensei sabia aquel detalle y estaba distraída con shino y Kiba pudo cerrar sus flujos de chakra._

" _Pero que…" –Kurenai dejo sus pensamientos al formar una mueca de dolor, cayendo al suelo en un jadeo, los insectos que antes volaban sobre ella la rodearon en una esfera, noto impresionada como pequeños hilos de chakra también flotaban en el aire, dirigió su vista a sus alumnos, de las manos de Hinata salían hilos que se conectaban con los insectos de shino creando una perfecta retención; una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y miro a sus alumnos orgullosa._

— _Felicidades… serán verdaderos shinobis —declaro sonriente, observando como ahora bajaban los ataques y caían al suelo exhaustos con una expresión alegre, aunque de shino un poco menos perceptible_

 _._

 _._

Sonrió agotada, planeaba ir con Naruto pero sus músculos se sentían tan pesados que solo deseaba probar su suave cama, lastimosamente para ella a mitad de camino a los aposentos se encontró a su padre.

—Me entere que pasaste el examen —declaro su padre con su voz sin matiz, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata, ¿acaso su padre era un robot sin emociones? —Estoy satisfecho que cumplas tu deber, si sigues así, serás una digna heredera —y se giró dándole la espalda, evitando escuchar cualquier palabra que ella tuviera por decir

Miro la espalda de su padre alejarse y en cuanto estuvo segura que no había nadie alrededor suspiro agotada, esas no eran exactamente las palabras que ella esperaba, un simple, "Me alegro por ti", hubiera bastado, pero bueno, no podía pedir mucho, debería bastarle ¿no?.

Apartando a su padre de sus pensamientos camino hasta su habitación, pensó en saludar a su hermanita pero probablemente ya estaría dormida y no quería despertarla, dejo la bandana en un pequeño escritorio de caoba, la miro una vez más antes de girarse y tirarse a su cama, ni siquiera se quitó la ropa cuando sus parpados empezaron a pesar, solo, dejándose llevar.

.

Abrió un ojo adormilada, el techo de su habitación fue lo primero que sus ojos captaron, soltando un bostezo se reincorporo en su cama, restregándose un ojo desvió su vista al lado izquierdo, donde un reloj en forma de flor descansaba, sus ojos se abrieron alarmados al ver la hora; casi como un vendaval se metió a la ducha, lavo sus dientes y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, un sencillo short color café, una camisa negra que tenía una pequeña rejilla que dejaba ver una pequeña porción del nacimiento de sus pechos en crecimiento, -pero estaba tan apresurada que no reparo en ello- finalmente se ató su chamara color crema a la cintura y salió de prisa de su alcoba, incluso en el camino iba tan acelerada que estuvo a punto de tumbar a su primo Neji, por suerte logro esquivarlo con facilidad y gritar un rápido adiós mientras este la miraba confundido.

Corrió de una manera tan despavorida que muchos se giraban a verla extrañados, soltó un jadeo al estar frente la puerta del departamento de Naruto, estaba por abrirla cuando esta se abrio.

—¿Hinata? —abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver a Naruto despierto y, por lo que podía ver, duchado y desayunado. Se acuclillo frente a él tocando su frente, el rostro del niño se volvió levemente escarlata— ¿Qué…que haces? —pregunto alejándose, luciendo alterado

—Reviso si tienes fiebre ¿te sientes mal? —Hinata se detuvo, observo pensativa al rubio —Es raro que estés despierto

—¡Oye! —Naruto la miro ofendido—soy bastante capaz de levantarme por mi cuenta y estar listo

Hinata alzo una ceja incrédula, luego solto una leva risa, obviamente no creyendo lo que decía.

—Nee~ dime la verdad —pidió fingiendo seriedad, aunque como era el rubio de inocente fácilmente le creyó, noto curiosa como el bronceado rostro de él se tornaba rojizo

—Bu… Bueno… ah… qui-quiero…—okey, algo raro pasaba, naruto balbuceaba como si le diera vergüenza confesar un terrible crimen

Luego de un minuto que el rubio no dijera nada Hinata término revolviendo su cabello, diciéndole que mejor se daban prisa para ir a la academia.

Durante el trayecto a la escuela Naruto hablaba entusiasmado, como siempre, no obstante algo obstruyo el ambiente ameno entre los dos, se sintió irritada al escuchar los murmullos de los aldeanos al verlos, podía notar las miradas hurañas de muchos, de reojo vio a Naruto bajar la cabeza, intentando mantener una sonrisa, no lo soporto, miro su alrededor enviando una furiosa mirada con el Byakugan activado, muchos jadearon sorprendidos retrocediendo un paso temerosos, claro, no era común ver a la blanda Hinata Hyuga con esa expresión, sin más miramientos y esperar tomo la mano de Naruto, acelerando el paso, solo se detuvo cuando vio a un par de metros la academia.

Naruto volvió a su actitud parlanchina, Hinata admiro la manera en que dejaba atrás los desprecios de las personas, como si aquello no pasara, sin embargo ella podía detectar el tinte de tristeza en sus azules ojos.

—¿Sakura? —menciono el nombre curiosa de que Naruto lo mencionara entre sus habladuría y no se diera cuenta, el rubio se detuvo en seco, Hinata abrió ligeramente la boca al ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas—¿Quién es sakura? —cuestiono sonriendo picara, dándose una idea que podría ser aquella niña para su pequeño amiguito

—Ah… sakura-chan… ah… ¡Mire ya llegamos a la academia! —apenas pudo reaccionar cuando ya Naruto estaba en la entrada agitando la mano entusiasmadamente en el aire, para posteriormente entrar al recinto académico gritando un eufórico Adiós

Hinata negó con la cabeza divertida, ese niño era el entusiasmo en personificación.

Miro una vez más la academia, sonriendo melancólica, aquel había sido el primer lugar que la instruyo en el arte Ninja –evadiendo al clan–, donde había tenido amigos, su equipo había sido formado, recuerdos pasados que guardaba en su corazón, volvió a seguir su camino, esta vez en dirección al campo de entrenamiento donde seguramente ya estarían sus compañeros y Sensei, destellos de recuerdos en la academia asaltaron su mente, extendiendo su sonrisa.

"Espero que Naruto-kun puede hacer bonitos recuerdos en la academia" –aquel pensamiento la hizo soltar una risa, preguntándose cómo sería el comportamiento del rubio, aun mas si su maestro era Iruka-sensei; perdida en sus pensamientos, alzo la vista al escuchar el grito eufórico de Kiba corriendo en su dirección, quejándose por haber tardado, a unos pasos más atrás shino caminaba calmadamente mientras Kurenai regañaba a kiba por ser tan escandaloso

'Aquellos recuerdos que hacen sonreír deben ser atesorados, guardados en el corazón para en un futuro, volver a sonreír pensando lo lejano que parece'.

Aquella frase que su madre una vez le dijo llego a la mente de Hinata, estando completamente de acuerdo, los recuerdos son preciosos… pero… a la vez, pueden producir un gran dolor, como la ironía de la vida. Por supuesto Hinata aún desconoce eso, su camino apenas empieza, los obstáculos que planean derrumbarla a ella y a sus seres queridos cada vez están más cerca, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

.

 _Los recuerdos son como una fotografía fugaz que se guarda en lo más recóndito de la mente humana con el pasar del tiempo. El tiempo, el tiempo es el alma del mundo, fluctúa sin desvariacion, el tiempo es un autor, escoge tu final, sea bueno o malo, traiga oído o felicidad, amargura o libertad, el tiempo es el maestro que va matando poco a poco a sus discípulos; no se puede luchar contra la corriente, solo debe seguirse, el destino no está escrito, las casualidades no existen, las coincidencias solo es algo irrefutable que debió pasar, todo tiene un objetivo, razón, nada ocurre sin un motivo. Las personas son solo un punto en el tiempo que entrelazan un camino, son ellas las que escogen dejar una huella o ser solo un soplo que puede ser olvidado. El valor y respeto del tiempo determinan el éxito o el fracaso._


	5. Lazos

" **Capítulo 5"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su respiración agitada iba al compás del viento huracanado que luchaba por hacerla caer de aquella rama en la que estaba fija, sus orbes perla recorrieron el lugar, arboles destrozados, plantas incineradas, varios cráter de aproximadamente un metro en cada perímetro del suelo, una gran devastación que no mostraba señales de vida para su Byakugan. Observo perdida el cráter de mayor tamaño, humo se alzaba hasta perderse en el oscuro cielo, desde hace horas se volvió tan monótono que verlo ya no le causaba algún sentimiento; a la lejanía escucho gritos, gritaban su nombre, un tono desesperado y angustiado, no fue difícil saber que se trataba de Kiba, su voz era tan potente que sacudía las hojas de los árboles, seguido de este, de una manera más leve pero lo suficiente para poder escucharla estaba la voz de Shino, en primera instancia parecía un simple sonido con letras que no expresaba nada, pero ella podía percibir los sentimientos que eran camuflados.

En cuestión de minutos se vio en los brazos de kiba que musitaba angustiado que no volviera a darle esos sustos, del otro lado shino mostraba una expresión de alivio mientras palmeaba su cabeza; luego de eso, a pesar de negarse, termino siendo llevada por kiba en su espalda, mientras iban de rama en rama contemplaba la destrucción a su alrededor, las que alguna vez fueron casas estaban reducidas a escombros, las calles desiertas manchadas de soledad y una batalla que se libró horas atrás, cerro sus ojos, perdiéndose en los recuerdos.

.

.

 _Miro su alrededor con el Byakugan encendido, los dos hombres frente a ella la miraban impasible, una tranquilidad que no sabía cómo tomar. El más alto, de cabello naranja, se acercó lentamente, extendió su palma para atacarlo cuando aquel chico se acuclillo en una rodilla y le sonrió, entonces todo pareció volverse blanco al ver su sonrisa, una sonrisa pura sin ningún engaño debajo._

— _Perdona a mi amigo —le dirigió una fugaz mirada al chico pelirrojo unos metros atrás, luego volvió su vista nuevamente al peli-naranja, parpadeo al darse cuenta que sostenía su mano —Mi nombre es Yahiko, espero no intentes atacarnos ahora que nos conocemos_

 _Abrió impresionada los ojos ante la nueva sonrisa del muchacho que la veía con dulzura._

 _._

 _._

Mordió su labio inferior evitando soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus cuencas, ¿Cómo había acado todo de esa manera?.

.

.

 _Aun desconfiada siguió aquel chico identificado como Yahiko y al otro, que no había mencionada palabra. Caminaba en medio de los dos, Yahiko hablaba mucho, reía, sonreía, contrario al pelirrojo._

 _Se detuvieron frente una bodega, ladeo la cabeza curiosa y cuando aquel chico Yahiko la llamo para que entrara no tuvo demasiadas opciones, al cruzar la entrada se topó con variedad de ojos que la veían curiosos pero el único par capaz de acercarse fueron los de una joven muchacha de cabellera azul, la observo acercarse a Yahiko y susurrarle algo y como este veía en su dirección sonriendo._

 _Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, Kiba la mataría a nada de encontrarla por haberse separado, su misión, aunque mostraba ser sencilla traía sus complicaciones; ella junto a su equipo debían evacuar a las personas de un pueblo cerca de iwagakure debido a las constantes batallas que se estaban presentado, con lo que no conto fue que una serie de explosiones la hicieran separarse de sus compañeros mientras trataba evacuar a una familia, por suerte logro proteger a la familia alejándolas usando su palma de vacío, con lo que no conto fue que el impulso de la explosión la hicieran volar lejos. Había despertado en medio del bosque con una herida en la cabeza y completamente desorientada, vago entre la espesura de los arboles por lo que estuvo segura fueron horas, cuando al fin decidió detenerse frente un lago para beber algo de agua aparecieron Yahiko junto a su acompañante, maldijo el haber bajado la guardia, pero ahí estaba, en una bodega desconocida con personas desconocidas, su día no podía ir mejor, pensó con sarcasmo en cada letra._

 _Sus músculos se tensaron al ver aquella muchacha de cabello azul acercarse a ella, pero esta, previendo su estado le envió una mirada tranquilizadora._

— _No planeamos hacerte daño —espeto esta mientras untaba pomada en su herida de la cabeza_

 _Se dejó hacer sin resistirse, ahora que lo analizaba aquellas personas no parecían malas, de hecho, tenían un aura tranquilo que era gratificante._

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? —antes de darse cuenta la pregunta ya había salido de su boca, los presentes en el lugar dejaron lo que hacían para clavar sus ojos en ella_

 _Se vio tentada a bajar la cabeza atemorizada, pero recordó que era una Ninja de Konoha y su deber era mostrarse segura ante personas desconocidas, también era una Hyuga, aunque muchos dudaran de no ser por sus ojos pero lo era al fin y al cabo, como su padre decía, 'un Hyuga nunca inclina la cabeza'._

— _Somos los que traeremos paz al mundo—aquella sencilla frase que fue pronunciada de manera simple logro descolocarla por completo. Desvió al instante sus ojos a la figura de Yahiko que yacía junto una ventana —nosotros convertiremos el mundo shinobi en un lugar de paz sin necesidad de batallas —proclamo con tal convicción que abrió los ojos maravillada, Yahiko la giro a ver, la luz que se colaba por la ventana daba en su rostro, dándole un aspecto reluciente_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Agradeció con una sonrisa a Kiba cuando la dejo sobre una cama improvisada en una tienda médica, evito mirar alrededor a las personas siendo atendidas, no quería tener que ver el aspecto demacrado del lugar.

—Te estuvimos buscando por días —kiba comento con aire distante, sentándose justo delante de ella, pero no la miraba, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto indefinido —creímos que… que tu…—apretó la mandíbula al igual que sus puños —no te protegí, yo… yo debí tenerte a salvo, creí que estabas…

—Kiba —Hinata lo hizo callar colocando delicadamente su mano en su puño derecho cerrado —No lo estoy ¿lo ves?. Estoy a salvo— suavemente hizo que Kiba dejara de apretar su mano y tomara la suya, ella le dio un ligero apretón—soy una Ninja, kiba, no puedes ni debes protegerme, no es tu tarea. Yo entreno para ser una Ninja que pueda protegerse a sí misma, no necesito que tú lo hagas, ¿no confías en mí? — La mirada de Hinata se perdió y el agarre se aflojo —a veces no se pueden proteger a las personas que queremos, es necesario sacrificar para que otros puedan ver un mejor futuro —musito despacio en un hilo de voz, ganándose una mirada confundida de kiba, pero ella ya no le prestaba atención, volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos

* * *

.

.

 _Todo pasó demasiado rápido para ella, sus ojos se volvieron dos orbes perdidos en el vacío, su mirada se congelo a la escena ante sus ojos. Cuerpos. Muerte. Miradas llenas de un vacío por el horror de ver a la muerte ante sus ojos. Todo un campo de batalla sin una gota de sangre. No, solo de una persona._

 _Yahiko._

 _Contemplo desde su lugar a Nagato recoger el cuerpo de Yahiko junto a Konan, quiso dar un paso, acercarse, verlo por última vez, pero cuando la mirada de Nagato volvió a ella se congelo; una mirada vacía siendo abrazada lenta y tortuosamente por la oscuridad._

 _Nagato la miro tres largos segundos, casi como una desconocida, luego se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás. Observo a Konan quedarse atrás, sin moverse, estática en aquel lugar, no supo razón, bueno talvez si la sabia pero no reparo a pensar en ella, simplemente salió de su escondite y corrió hasta abrazarla, Konan no respondió, simplemente se dejó hacer. Las gotas de lluvia caían mezclándose con sus lágrimas, intento aferrarse más a Konan cuando sintió como está la apartaba suavemente, observo desorbitada los bellos ojos naranja de ella, tenían cierto brillo que parecía extinguirse poco a poco._

— _Hinata —su nombre fue mencionado por sus labios ahora agrietas en una voz tan débil que a ella misma la estremeció —Por favor, cumple tu promesa a Yahiko —una fuerte ráfaga de viento ondeo los cabellos de ambas, observo como lentamente el cuerpo de Konan se cubría en papeles —No falles. Solo tú podrás traer la paz a este mundo, justo como Yahiko dijo: "solo un corazón puro es capaz de romper las barreras de la oscuridad" —y lo último que vio de ella fue una sonrisa antes que su cuerpo se volviera papel y desapareciera frente a sus ojos_

 _Las gotas de lluvia escurrían por cada rincón de su cuerpo, su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente tapando levemente sus ojos, camino dos pasos, los suficientes para que sus zapatos Ninja se mancharan de sangre. La sangre de Yahiko. Dejo caer su palma y que se cubriera del líquido carmesí._

— _Ya…Yahiko —su voz se rompió, dejando caer lagrimas que se mezclaron con la sangre —pro… prometo que cumpliré nuestra promesa —apretó los parpados con fuerza —¡Yo traeré la paz a este mundo! —Grito a pulmón, dejando que sus palabras se las llevara el frio viento —no dejare de luchar por lo que defendías—apretó la mandíbula —lo guiare a_ _ **él,**_ _será la persona que tu predijiste. ¡Es una promesa!_

 _Completamente empapada y con la vista nublada se levantó, miro una vez aquel lugar lleno de cuerpos antes de darse la vuelta, sus cabellos se mecían con el fulgor del viento, era casi como susurros de palabras perdidas._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Profirió un suspiro dejándose caer sobre la camilla, kiba se había ido hace unos minutos comentando preocupado que descansara y kurenai-sensei la visitaría en un rato.

No pensó en nada, su mente era una marea que la ahogaba, sus pensamientos no eran los más coherentes en ese momento, solo quería descansar, pero tenía miedo, miedo de ser abordada por pesadillas, volver a repetir la escena de Yahiko muriendo, no podía soportarlo, sentía que sus fuerzas se perdían con solo recordarlo, entonces la imagen de Naruto se colaba en su mente, sonriendo, proclamando a los vientos ser el futuro Hokage de la aldea y ella volvía a sonreír, ¿Cómo podía su pequeño atolondrado rubio darle fuerza a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia?.

Deseo estar en la aldea.

Deseo estar junto a Naruto. Comer ramen.

Deseo estar con su hermanita.

Pero no, ella estaba ahí, descansando de sus heridas mientras su cabeza era una tormenta, nunca antes considero que el significado de ser Ninja seria llevar tanto peso, sabía que una Ninja debía luchar y sacrificarse por su aldea, no se sentía preparada, ¿realmente estaba hecha para ser una Kunoichi?, ¿podría soportar lo que conllevaba ello si no podía enfrentar una muerte?, ¿era tan débil realmente, como su padre tantas veces dijo? ¿Estaba acaso ella hecha para aquel labor?.

* * *

.

.

— _No te preocupes —observo a Yahiko confundida —las personas verdaderamente fuertes son las que se anteponen al mal, aprender a luchar con sus demonios y cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros—el volteo a verla y con su dedo índice señalo su corazón —tu corazón es puro e inocente, es más fácil que la oscuridad pueda consumir a las pocas personas con esa pureza que tienes, pero hay algo que te diferencia de los demás. Tu alma es fuerte y llena de vitalidad_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Llevo la mano a su pecho, sintiendo el golpeteo de su corazón.

 _Fuerza._ ¿Realmente tendría la fortaleza de luchar a pesar que su alrededor se pueda volver oscuro?.

 _Vitalidad_. ¿Podría pasar su camino de Ninja sin ser corrompida? ¿Sin ser manchada?

" _-Tu alama es fuerte y llena de vitalidad-"_

No importaba, si realmente no tenía lo necesario lucharía, conseguiría aquella fuerza y vitalidad de las que tan seguro Yahiko menciono, no lo defraudaría, habían hecho una promesa.

"- _Voy a convertirme en Hokage 'ttebayo"_

" _-Somos los que traeremos paz al mundo"_

Aquellas dos frases se repitieron en su mente convirtiéndose en un ancla, sacándole una tenue sonrisa, lo haría, aunque no tuviera la suficiente fuerza, aunque si de ello dependiera su vida, sus ideales, lucharía, lucharía por un nuevo mañana, dejar un futuro nuevo a las personas que llegaría a dejar atrás, justo como Yahiko. Y con ese último pensamiento dejo que el sueño la venciera, sonriendo entre sus memorias visualizadas en su mente.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aproximadamente una semana paso para que pudieran partir de regreso a la aldea, kiba no se detuvo de acosarla durante todo el camino insistiendo que él podía llevarla en la espalda, al final se cansó, consecuencia; kiba término en la espalda de shino con las piernas inmovilizadas.

Durante el camino no hablo mucho, solo observaba el camino perdida, su equipo no cuestiono sobre sus días desaparecida, quizás por no querer incomodarla o buscar el momento adecuado, cualquiera de las dos para ella estaba bien, aun no se sentía preparada para hablar. Su atención no estaba exactamente junto a su equipo, habían breves momentos que se perdía en sus cavilaciones y solo los gruñidos de Kiba la hacían volver en sí.

.

La noche cayó por lo cual se vieron obligados a detenerse para descansar, Kika rugía lo cansado que estaba mientras se estiraba, shino se sentó frente el fuego sin decir mucho, solo comentando a kiba lo escandaloso que era, ella sonrió anunciando que iría a tomarse un baño al lago que estaba unos pocos metros atrás.

—Estaré bien, Kiba-kun —espeto al ver que Kiba se preparaba para dar cientos de argumentos del porque no debía alejarse sola, y dándose la vuelta dejo a su compañero perruno con la palabra en la boca

Dejo escapar un leve suspiro de placer, sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo era gratificante, de alguna manera sentía que borraba las heridas de su cuerpo; en cuanto termino se sentó en una gran roca, observo el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua cristalina.

.

.

 _Se carcajeo al escuchar las ocurrencias de Yahiko, la mayoría avergonzado a Nagato. Contemplo su actitud alegre, no pudo evitar pensar en Naruto, ambos eran tan radiantes, mostraban una cálida sonrisa que guardaba el futuro, sin ser consiente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones._

— _¿recordando algún novio? —parpadeo sorprendida de ver a Yahiko frente a ella sonriendo, se sonrojo_

— _N-no, solo… me recordaste a alguien_

— _Entonces debe ser alguien muy genial —soltó una leve risita mientras él se sentaba a su lado — ¿y cómo es ese chico?_

— _Oh, bueno, de hecho apenas es un niño —murmuro —aunque, tiene tanta energía que podría pasar toda una semana comiendo ramen —volvió a reír suavemente—es alguien especial en mi vida, es casi como un hermanito para mí_

— _Y, ¿Cómo es el? —se volvió a Yahiko, notando como parecía realmente interesado_

— _Es hiperactivo, enérgico, risueño, no le gusta rendirse. Siempre anda proclamando que se convertirá en Hokage —musito divertida, recordando las tantas veces que lo hizo —es un niño demasiado inocente, puro, lastimosamente su alrededor está manchado, muchas personas lo desprecian—profirió un suspiro pesado — aun así el lucha por ser reconocido y admirado algún día_

— _un niño de gran fortaleza, ciertamente —murmuro Yahiko pensativo_

— _Sí, demasiada, tanta que a veces temo que sea lastimado_

 _Un pequeño silencio los envolvió, Hinata mantenía la mirada perdida en Nagato que charlaba con Konan y otras personas, de repente sintió una mano ajena revolver su cabello, viro su rostro a Yahiko nuevamente, él le sonreía tiernamente._

— _Creo que estará bien_

— _¿Cómo podrías saberlo?_ _—indiquito achicando los ojos a el_

— _Porque te tiene a ti —abrió sorprendida sus ojos —tu estarás para guiarlo, no conozco de nada a ese chico, pero, algo me dice que es especial. Cada cosa tiene un pilar, Hinata, tú serás ese pilar que lo mantenga de pie_

 _Aun con los ojos abiertos miraba a Yahiko estupefacta por sus palabras, nunca antes alguien había puesto tanta confianza en ella, era, cálido, reconfortante. Sus ojos se llenaron de admiración mientras lo veía levantarse para acerarse a Konan y Nagato, por un instante, tan breve y rápido, se sintió conectada a él, sus palabras habían taladrado su cabeza y llegado profundamente._

— _Gracias —susurro, sin ser escuchada más que por ella misma_

 _._

 _._

* * *

—Deberías regresar — respingo sorprendida de la presencia de su sensei—kiba esta echo un manojo de nervios—murmuro la mujer en una risa

Hinata contuvo un suspiro, a veces kiba era demasiado protector, no debía velar por ella las 24 horas del día, aunque, considerando que la última vez que se separaron estuvo desaparecida algunos días podía entenderlo, no podía imaginarse como se sintió kiba ante su desaparición, probablemente no durmió durante esos días al igual que shino buscándola; podía recordar a la perfección la expresión desesperada en el rostro de kiba cuando la encontraron sobre aquella rama de árbol, había vagado hasta quedarse ahí para posterior ser encontrada, para ese momento kiba tenía un aspecto deplorable, ojeras pronunciadas y sus ropas completamente desaliñadas, parecía incluso que estuvo luchando por no llorar por lo irritados que se veían sus ojos, sabía que debía hablar con él en algún momento, pero aun no podía.

Miro de soslayo el perfil de su sensei, se veía tan tranquila, como siempre, no mostraba que algo la estuviera perturbando ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo mostrar esa armonía?, se sintió patética, por no poder controlar sus emociones, por su corazón blando.

"- _tu alma es fuerte y llena de vitalidad"_

Y como una gran bofetada las palabras de Yahiko regresaban a su mente, apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su chamara, no, ella no era así, no podía derrumbarse por nimiedades, ella era una Kunoichi.

Era fuerte.

Valiente.

Decidida.

Caminaría sin vacilar creando su sendero, el destino no estaba escrito, ella lo trazaría, no volvería a ser tachada de débil por nadie ni por ella misma. Con un nuevo brillo en los ojos se puso de pie, caminando nuevamente en dirección al campamento.

Kurenai sonrió viendo a su alumna, no era la pequeña Hyuga que una vez escucho, se estaba convirtiendo en una chica decidida, y ella, como mentora, estaría hay para apoyarla, la ayudaría a guiarse en su camino.

.

—Kiba-kun —kiba volteo justo al instante que Hinata se lanzaba a abrazarlo, por los pelos logro no caerse y mantener el equilibrio, estaba por decir algo cuando Hinata le interrumpió —Gracias —sollozo ella sobre su camisa, no supo que decir, simplemente llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su amiga correspondiendo el abrazo—Gracias, Gracias, ¡Gracias!— afianzo el abrazo, murmurando incontables gracias

—Detesto ser echo a un lado —shino apareció a su lado, sobresaltando tanto a Kiba que soltó a Hinata

—¡Shino-kun!—siendo tomando con la guardia baja, shino se tambaleo y miro aturdido a Hinata abrazarlo —también a ti ¡Gracias!— Hinata se separó un poco, y, dando dos pasos, paso su brazo detrás de Kiba y otro por shino, acercándolos a ella —¡Gracias chicos, los quiero!—vocifero la ojo perla con las mejillas sonrojadas

Ambos masculinos abrieron los ojos como platos antes de sonrojarse al recibir un cariñoso beso de Hinata en la mejilla.

—Los quiero, chicos —repitió Hinata sonriendo dulcemente

Ambos hombres carraspearon intentando recuperar la compostura, pero cuando Hinata volvió a abrazarles no pudieron hacer más que mirarse entre sí resignados antes de corresponder el gesto de su amiga, aunque cuando Kurenai se unió casi asfixiándolos tuvieron que deshacer el abrazo cariñoso.

.

 **Fue ese el comienzo del inquebrantable lazo del equipo 8, pero a la vez, el inicio de cambios que prontamente pondrán a prueba aquel lazo que se formó, trayendo lágrimas, dolor, y mucha pena a sus integrantes.**


	6. Luz

" **Capítulo 6"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegara a la aldea tenía la idea de hacer lo monótono luego de regresar de una misión, ir a la torre Hokage para entregar el informe al Hokage, visitar a Naruto y finalmente llegar al complejo Hyuga, por eso, cuando a tan solo dos pasos de atravesar la entrada no se esperó ser derrumbada por un borrón amarillo que ella reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—¡Hinata-chan! —desde el suelo Naruto abrazaba efusivo a Hinata—Hinata-chan ¿Por qué tardaste tanto 'ttebayo? —Naruto se separó cruzando de brazos

Desde el suelo aun Hinata alzo una ceja, en un segundo la abrazaba cariñosamente y al siguiente se mostraba molesto, a veces pensaba que la frase "las mujeres son dramáticas", sonaba irónico. Se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas, sin despegar la vista del pequeño rubio, sonriendo tenuemente se postro delante de él y sin que Naruto pudiera reaccionar le dio un beso en la frente.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto retrocedió rojo cual tomate, a Hinata se le hizo divertido, eran pocas las veces que podía avergonzar al niño y era divertido ver su expresión, claro que el momento se rompió al escuchar las carcajadas de kiba, rápidamente la expresión de Naruto se contrajo a una mueca de enojo; previendo las intenciones del pequeño Uzumaki, Hinata lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, oh, pero ese niño tenía tanta energía que prácticamente la estaba arrastrando con tal de lanzarse a Kiba que no paraba sus carcajadas. Al final shino tuvo que interferir amenazando a los dos sobre algo de insectos que se comerán el cerebro de ambos mientras duermen, sorprendentemente ambos cayeron en su trampa, aunque, a este punto, no debía sorprenderse.

Luego de un par de palabras Hinata le ofreció a Naruto acompañarlos a la torre Hokage, no sabía cuándo ni cómo empezó, pero la relación entre Naruto y el tercer Hokage era amena, a tal punto que lo llamaba abuelo sin ningún miedo, por supuesto ella intento que corrigiera ese mal habito y lo tratara con el respeto que se merece, era mucho más sencillo corregir a un cactus.

Al cruzar las puertas del despacho Hokage luego de recibir un adelante todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos cuando una silueta se lanzó a Hinata, aunque ella, moviéndose grácilmente a un lado la evito.

—También es bueno verte de nuevo, Anzu-chan —sonriendo tranquilamente, como si el ataque por parte de la chica no hubiera sucedido, Hinata camino hasta el escritorio del Hokage para entregarle el reporte de misión

—¡Ya verás! — De nueva cuenta la chica, de cabello castaño atado a dos coletas y ojos verdes, se lanzó a Hinata, pero antes de poder llegar a esta un muchacho de su mismo equipo la detuvo—¡Suéltame Dai-baka!

—No seas molesta, mujer —el muchacho de exóticos cabellos verdes y ojos marrones suspiro, afianzo el agarre que tenía en su extrovertida compañera de grupo pero sin llegar a lastimar y se giró a los demás presentes —Lo lamento, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai-san, Hinata —menciono los nombres del equipo recién llegado, demorando sus ojos en los perla de Hinata—mi compañera es bastante… enérgica, ya la conocen—agrego, evitando que Anzu se volviera a lanzar a Hinata mientras la retaba a una batalla—¡Quédate quieta! Debemos regresa con Ichiro y el sensei—sentencio, y sin esperar una palabra de la castaña, la arrastro fuera del despacho, no sin antes hacer una reverencia al Hokage

El equipo Kurenai suspiro en simultáneo al ver a esos dos salir, por la mente de los tres pasos el mismo pensamiento. "Esa Anzu no cambia"

—Hinata-chan —la nombrada volvió su cabeza al rubio que tomaba su chaqueta llamando su atención — ¿Quién era esa chica? —cuestión curioso, ladeando la cabeza de manera adorable, Hinata se abstuvo de abrazarlo, estaban en el despacho Hokage y debían mantener la compostura—Hinata-chan

Parpadeo dejando sus pensamientos de lo adorable que es Naruto para fijarse en la mirada brillando de curiosidad de él, una gota corrió por su nuca al recordar su pregunta.

¿Quién era Anzu?.

Anzu Harada, una chica que estuvo en su misma clase, sin ninguna línea o clan, hija de un Ninja nivel chunnin y una civil, pero eso no era lo más predominante, ella es una chica bastante explosiva, enérgica, gruñona en ciertos puntos y… su rival, o al menos es como hace casi 2 años ella misma se había autoproclamado en medio de una clase, la chica solía seguirla en la academia y retarla cada que podía a una pelea, obviamente ella se negaba pero eso no bajaba los ánimos de la castaña pues, cada que se encontraban, -que desde la graduación de la academia han sido contadas las veces- Anzu se lanzaba a ella, alegando entre gritos de euforia probar que tan fuerte se ha vuelto. Soltó una risa nerviosa pensando en las muchas veces que Anzu la reto, hace mucho había perdido la cuenta.

—Es… una amiga de la academia

Y no mentía, a pesar de los constantes acosos de la chica llego a tomarle aprecio y aunque esta se mostrara orgullosa, era obvio que el sentimiento era mutuo, al menos quería creer ella.

Para su suerte Naruto pareció convencido de su respuesta, su equipo se despidió un rato después mientras ella esperaba a que Naruto terminara de charlar con el Hokage; observo las expresión del dirigente de su aldea dirigidas a Naruto, aparte de él y los dueños de Ichiraku's ningún adulto mostraba una expresión generosa a Naruto, le agradaba que no todos fueran así, bueno, que tres personas de entre una gran aldea no parecía mucho para ella era algo, detestaba ver las miradas de desprecio que los aldeanos le daban a Naruto, como si la sola existencia del pequeño fuera un error, para ella era tan contrario, Naruto era un rayo de sol, resplandeciente y fugaz, vivaz y armonioso.

" _un niño de gran fortaleza, ciertamente" –_ Recordó las palabras de Yahiko, a pesar que no lo conocía él supo expresar perfectamente la esencia de Naruto; Exhalo para tragar el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta, aun no se recomponía completamente de su misión o la muerte de Yahiko, su mente seguía turbia pero sus pensamientos más claros.

—Espero que regresen pronto —parpadeo al sentir su mano sujeta, Naruto se despedía efusivo del Hokage mientras él les enviaba una cálida sonrisa. Asintió un poco perdida con un tinte rojo en sus blancas mejillas por no percatarse que el Hokage le hablaba

Salió junto a Naruto de la torre, no duro mucho para que Naruto empezara hablar sobre lo que hizo en los días que ella no estuvo, por un instante se preocupó que los aldeanos aprovecharan su ausencia para lastimarlo pero afortunadamente así no paso, o al menos así dio a ver Naruto ya que no mostraba indicio de haber pasado unos malos días, aunque no estaba completamente segura lo dejo pasar, si algo habría sucedido sería cuestión de tiempo para que ella se enterara.

Aunque en sus planes estaba estar un rato con el niño y luego ir a su clan a descansar de la agotadora misión no pudo negarse a los ojos de cachorro del rubio para que fueran a Ichiraku's, maldijo internamente ser tan débil a esos ojos. Naruto la arrastro hasta el pequeño local entrando con su usual entusiasmo, siendo recibido por los amigables dueños del lugar que igualmente le saludaron. Comieron tranquilamente, bueno, así como decir "tranquilamente" estando naruto presente no se podía, el pequeño Uzumaki era una máquina de hablar incluso con la boca llena de ramen, ganándose varios regaños de su parte por su falta de educación al comer.

Luego de varios tazones salieron del local tras haber pagado y despedido, Hinata acompaño a Naruto hasta su departamento, lo obligo a darse un baño y lavarse los dientes, le saco una piyama color menta, a pesar del sonrojo del niño porque ella lo vistió –aunque ya tuviera los pantaloncillos puestos– no se quejó de que lo hiciera.

—Tienes que descansar, mañana debes ir a la academia —sentencio luego que el insinuara querer quedarse un rato más despierto. El pequeño Uzumaki hizo un puchero sacándole una risa —Ne~ Naruto-chan —se abstuvo de soltar una carcajada al ver como el niño frunció las cejas con las mejillas coloreadas en su dirección, dando un claro mensaje de "no me llames así" —mañana vendré más temprano y te preparare un rico desayuno ¿Qué te parece? —ofreció sonriendo, los ojos azules del niño se iluminaron y antes que se diera cuenta Naruto se había lanzado a abrazarla efusivamente, correspondió el abrazo acaricio los rubios cabellos, tras pasar unos segundos decidió apartarse pero al sentir como Naruto se aferraba más a ella se extrañó— ¿Naruto? —El niño volvió afianzar el agarre, no parecía dispuesto a querer soltarla —Naruto-chan ¿Qué te…

—Te extrañe —la interrumpió, sorprendiéndola enormemente. Él se separó luego de su declaración con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas —te eche mucho de menos, mucho, mucho 'ttebayo

Pasando la sorpresa Hinata sonrió enternecida, era la primera vez que Naruto le decía ese tipo de cosas.

—Hinata-chan y-yo te quiero, no te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo de nuevo —y dicho esto se cubrió con sus sabanas de estampado de ranas

Pestañeo aturdida para luego soltar una carcajada, Naruto saco su cabecita de entre la sabana observandola con vergüenza, para Hinata fue la imagen más linda antes vista, por lo que se lanzó abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Yo también te eche de menos, Naruto-chan —despeino los cabellos rubios —no puedo prometerte que no me iré por lapsos un poco largo en mis misiones pero lo que sí puedo prometerte es que... si regresare—acaricio la mejilla del pequeño —siempre regresare ¿okey?

—¿Es una promesa?

Rio levemente, acerco su rostro y planto un beso en la frente del niño.

—Es una promesa

.

.

Suspiro recargada fuera del departamento de Naruto, le costó un poco pero al final logro que Naruto quedara dormido, era increíble cómo se quejaba con que no tenía sueño para quedar profundamente dormido como un tronco, ese niño era una cajita de sorpresas.

Se despegó dispuesta a ir al clan, no llego a dar ni tres pasos cuando sintió una presencia oculta tras un árbol, sonrió a sus adentros girándose en la dirección que daba, dejo caer sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿Cuánto más tiempo estarás oculto? —hubieron dos segundos de silencio y al tercero una nube de humo apareció a su lado. Observo sonriendo al Anbu con mascara de perro delante suyo

—¿Cómo logras descubrirme siempre? —cuestión el Anbu con mascara de perro, ahora quitándosela para dejar ver su rostro cubierto por un tapabocas negro y su banda Ninja que oculta su ojo izquierdo

—No me subestimes Kakashi-nii, el Byakugan puede verlo todo —hablo con voz misteriosa, moviendo sus dedos en el aire queriendo darle un aire de terror

Kakashi bufo rodando los ojos, seguidamente despeino los cabellos azulinos de la Hyuga, haciendo que esta lo viera mal.

—¡Kakashi-nii, no hagas eso! —Frunció el ceño en dirección del peli-plata, el cual hizo un gesto inocente retrocediendo algunos pasos —por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiono ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad

Kakashi rasco su nuca, aparente nervioso mirando otra dirección que no fueran sus ojos.

—Me entere que regresaste y quise saludarte —repuso el calmadamente, o eso quiso aparentar y Hinata lo noto, alzando una ceja exigió que dijera la verdad. Kakashi suspiro derrotado —De acuerdo, vine a resguardar que Naruto Uzumaki estuviera a salvo

—¿Por qué Naruto…—callo al entender el sentido de sus palabras

Un aura oscura cubrió el cuerpo de la Hyuga haciendo sudar nervioso a Kakashi, era justamente lo que no quería, apresuradamente intento explicar la situación.

—No te preocupes, yo mismo estuve al pendiente que nada le ocurriera —para su alivio el aura oscura se desvaneció, observo la mirada sorprendida de Hinata en el

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella viendolo con cautela

—porque se cuán importante es el para ti, además, es solo un niño que no se merece los tratos que recibe

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, agradeciendo internamente que Kakashi no fuera como muchos otros, podía leer la sinceridad en sus palabras, al menos no era la única que pensaba como tal y alguien más compartía su pensamiento, se preguntó internamente que habrán los aldeanos intentado hacer a Naruto para que el mismo kakashi fuera a revisar si se encontraba bien, ella amaba su aldea y por ende a las personas que habitaban en esta pero habían ocasiones, aproximadamente desde que conoció a Naruto, que le entraban deseos de darle una tunda al que intentara lastimarlo, la primera vez que tuvo aquel pensamiento se había sorprendió, fue ahí que corroboro que ya no era la misma niña tímida que en antaño fue, había cambiado durante los dos años que pasaron, no sabía si era para bien o para mal pero las personas a su alrededor se mostraban orgullosas de ella, y aunque irónicamente el crédito no era de ella, más bien de ese impulso por querer proteger a Naruto, fue ello la que la hizo entrar en razón, por así decirlo, esforzarse cada día más, volverse fuerte para protegerlo a él y a sus seres amados.

Pego un brinco al sentir una mano ajena posarse en su hombro, viro el rostro a kakashi, aunque llevara puesta la máscara ella podía notar como esta se estiraba, formando una sonrisa estaba segura amigable; miro una última vez el departamento de Naruto antes de alejarse junto a Kakashi, el cual se ofreció gentilmente a acompañarla hasta la entrada de su clan.

Durante el camino no dijeron mucho, ni ella ni el tenían algo que decir, siempre fueron mejor comunicándose entre silencios, mientras caminaban a los terrenos Hyuga se dedicó a enviarle miradas de soslayo, preguntándose cómo cada vez que lo veía como se habían conocido, desde que ella tiene uso de razón lo conoce, por lo tanto no recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, solo sabe que él siempre estuvo hay para ella, de hecho, Kakashi fue uno de sus incentivos para hacerse fuerte, muchas veces la ayudo a entrenar, debía admitir que a pesar de la expresión aburrida que el Hatake mantenía era bastante rudo a la hora de entrenar, podía recordar a carne viva las muchas veces que termino con varios moretones luego de un entrenamiento juntos, aunque él siempre se disculpaba ella terminaba con una sonrisa un poco adolorida pero conforme con que kakashi la viera como una igual, _por así decirlo._

—Llegamos —frunció el ceño deteniéndose, desvió su vista al frente sorprendiéndose con ver la entrada Hyuga frente a sus ojos, volteo a ver nuevamente a Kakashi, topándose con su espalda alejándose—nos vemos —se despidió el, alzando dos dedos al aire juntos y haciendo un ademan de despedida

Hinata seguía preguntándose qué le costaba a Kakashi despedirse como las personas normales, sin dar la espalda y alejarse mientras lo hace, alzo sus hombros restándole importancia, Kakashi era Kakashi, aunque alguien bastante extraño, y mira que lo diga ella que ha sido muchas veces tachada de rara. Con un suspiro procedió a entrar a los terrenos Hyuga, las luces estaban ya apagadas y se escuchaba uno que otro murmullo de algunos Hyuga en guardia.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos hasta detenerse frente una puerta, la deslizo con cuidado de no despertar a la personita que duerme en la habitación, agradecía ser tan ligera y sutil que sus pisadas no eran más que un rose a la madera; se apoyó a los barrotes de la cuna al estar frente a esta, sonriendo observo a su hermanita dormir, era tan preciosa, su cabello castaño estaba creciendo, _¡Es una monada!_ La contemplo maravillada, era tan pequeñita que daban ganas de estrujarla hasta que desapareciera, en el buen sentido. La miro unos segundos más, supuso que era tiempo suficiente, estaba a punto de girar sobre sus talones cuando escucho un balbuceo, su vista se clavó de inmediato en su hermanita. Hanabi la miraba con grandes ojos perla llenos de curiosidad.

—Lo lamento Hanabi-chan, te desperté —susurro quedito, acariciando los cabellos castaños de su hermana, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa que le hizo también a ella imitar el gesto —Mo~ eres tan Kawai —murmuro maravillada

Estuvo la siguiente hora intentando volver a dormir a su hermana, vaya que la pequeña tenia energía, le conto historias de su madre, ella sabía que Hanabi no le entendía pero aun así quería que tuviera una idea de cómo fue su madre, al final Hanabi quedo dormida con una sonrisa que le dio la impresión que había entendido sus palabras.

Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño, se paró frente a un espejo sin nada de ropa ya, contemplo algunos moretones que iban desapareciendo de su blanca piel, a veces detestaba el color de su tez, tan blanca como la nieve, pues, era fácil que tomara cualquier color por un golpe, frustrante. Suspirando clavo su vista en sus pechos que se reflejaban en el espejo, sonrojándose por el tamaño que estaban adquiriendo ¿debían crecer tanto así? Su rostro se volvió escarlata al pensar que su busto era más desarrollado que el de sus compañeras, ni que decir de las curvas que se iban creando en las demás partes de su cuerpo, sacudió la cabeza apartándose, si seguía mirándose terminaría desmayada en medio del baño, y, que la encuentren seria tanto patético como bochornoso por el hecho que posiblemente sea desnuda.

Se metió bajo el chorro de agua, dejando que se llevara la tierra de su cabello o piel, estando bajo el agua golpeando cada rincón de su cuerpo, lloro, las lágrimas brotaron por sí solas, casi como si hubieran esperado todo el día para hacerlo, y en cierta media, así era. Abrazo su pecho, sintiendo como su garganta se atoraba, las lágrimas no cesaban, solo se hacían más fuertes.

"Yahiko"–Probablemente era ridículo que se sintiera de esa forma con una persona que apenas llevaba días de conocer, ni ella podía entenderlo, no era algo que pudiera explicar pero… él era diferente, de alguna manera le había hecho recordar a Naruto y verlo morir… fue casi como si viera morir a Naruto, como si sus esperanzas se rompieran, su mundo se derrumbara, su alrededor se tornara sombrío, ella sabía que lo que Yahiko hizo fue, de alguna manera –como él debido pensar-, encontrar la solución al dilema que Hanzō los había acorralado, ese hombre, apretó sus puños con ira, además, ¿a qué se refería con que Anbus de la aldea participaban?, para ella todo era muy confuso, no tenía idea que hacer, o pensar, su mente se sentía demasiado agotada, su cuerpo no quería responder a sus órdenes, lentamente, se dejó caer al suelo del baño, siendo aún empapada por el agua que caía.

—¿po-…porque tuviste —sollozo, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas —tuviste que hacerlo?

Para ella, la muerte de Yahiko, era perder un alma pura del mundo, perder esperanzas de un mejor futuro, una luz extinta que pudo haber luchado por el mundo.

¿Por qué si hay alguien tan poderoso, al cual los humanos veneran, permite que personas llenas de esperanza al mundo mueran? ¿Tiene todo acaso algún patrón?, se dice que la muerte de uno es para prevenir la de muchos, buscar un mejor camino, dar un empujón al tiempo. ¿Es eso real? O ¿simplemente es algo que las personas se dicen ciegamente para creer que la muerte tuvo algún propósito?. Muchas veces las personas hacen cosas estúpidas por querer tener propósito en la vida de otras, incluso a costa de su vida, todo tiene un principio y un fin, pero dicen que el final no lo es verdaderamente, simplemente un hilo que une a otra persona, llevando el legado que la otra sacrifico.

 **Hola amigos, espero que mi historia les esté gustando.**

 **Escribirla me está costando ya que últimamente no tengo muchas ideas, no, más bien es lo contrario, me vienen demasiadas a lo cual mi cabeza se enreda y mi cerebro se funde ¡Frustrante!, como sea.**

 **Los quería invitar a que den una visita a mi perfil de Wattpad, la verdad por el momento tengo solo una historia JeJe' ¡pero planeo publicar aún más!. Búsquenme: cubodequezo**

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. Retroceso

**Este capítulo tratara de Naruto en los días que Hinata estuvo de misión.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, continúen leyendo.**

_

 **Capítulo 7**

La vida puede ser controversial cuando menos lo esperamos, uno puede acostumbrarse tanto a una rutina que cuando esta deja de mostrarse en tu vida sientes que algo te falta, justo así se sentía, acompañado de la soledad de su apartamento había olvidado el sentimiento que le dejaba, después de tantos años solo estar un par de días no seria la gran cosa ¿no?, era eso lo que su mente decía pero sus emociones lo traicionaban cada vez que miraba por la ventana, con la pequeña esperanza que la silueta de Hinata apareciera.

Odiaba sentirse así, mucho antes de la presencia de Hinata en su vida, pero se había acostumbrado, había aprendido a convivir con la soledad, que fuera su acompañante tanto en el día como en la noche; sin embargo estos dos años junto a ella habían logrado que los años que estuvo solo se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran ocurrido, pero el recuerdo latente de aquellos días lo golpeaba haciéndole regresar a la realidad, y la realidad parecía burlarse de el volviéndolo a sumergir en la soledad, no habían pasado mas de dos días desde que Hinata se marcho, podía recordar frescamente la sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata antes de marcharse, se había visto tan entusiasta, después de todo era su primera misión fuera de la aldea, no había podido decirle como se sentía mientras veía su silueta perderse junto a su equipo a la lejanía.

Pero ahora, sentado en su cama observando el sol salir comprendió cuán importante era Hinata en su vida, no pudo decirle que no quería que se fuera, hubiera sido egoísta, confesarle que se sentía temeroso, ya que, sin lugar a dudas, Hinata habría dejado la misión para quedarse con el, debía admitir que una parte de el quiso hacerlo, el sabia cuanto quiso pero… al final no pudo, ver la expresión feliz de su rostro fue suficiente para detener su acto egoísta. Soltó un suspiro pesado al mirar el reloj que descansaba en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, poco faltaba para tener que ir a la academia, formo una mueca al pensar que sin Hinata despertándolo, -solo estaba despierto por extraños sueños que le impidieron seguir descansando- preparando su desayuno, revisar que estuviera bien vestido y finalmente llevándolo a la academia todo aquello se volvía tan...

—Aburrido— mascullo saltando fuera de su cama, dirigiéndose a la ducha, la verdad, si por el fuera no se bañaría e iría así a la academia, sin embargo Hinata le había hecho prometer realizar lo que normalmente le obliga, mas que no querer romper su promesa lo hacía por no querer decepcionarla, también estaba el echo que de una forma u otra ella se enteraría, y eso, no era nada lindo

Se sirvió un poco de cereal que Hinata había comprado unos días atrás, si por el fuera comería ramen, lastimosamente no tenia y los de Ichiraku's, después de una plática con Hinata de la cual no estuvo presente, se negaban a venderle ramen a horas tan tempranas, miro con pesar el cuenco de cereal, por lo menos no sabía mal, pensó al llevarse una cucharada a la boca.

Cerro con llave su departamento luego de terminar de comer y estar preparado, camino tranquilamente por el camino que daba a la academia, varios murmullos a su alrededor le hicieron detener el paso. La gente lo veía.

Miradas.

Hace mucho no las veía, usualmente las personas pasaban de el, entonces ¿Por qué sentía que retrocedía?, ahora no solo estaba el sentimiento de soledad nuevamente, también regresaban aquellas miradas. Sacudió su cabeza, las palabras de Hinata la noche anterior de irse de misión regresaron a su mente.

 _—"¿cuídate, si? … Naruto, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre ciertas personas, que tu mismo decías que te miraban mal? Aléjate de ellas, por lo menos mientras no estoy. Se que podrás darte cuenta quien intentara acercarse a ti con dobles intenciones, después de todo, eres listo"_

Sonrió recordándola decírselas, claro que junto a ese recuerdo estaba el de Hinata besando su frente, como suele hacerlo, inconscientemente llevo la mano a su frente sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Pronto diviso su academia, formo una mueca al ver a varios de sus compañeros despedirse de sus padres, nunca tuvo unos de quien hacerlo, pero cuando estaba Hinata no pensaba en eso, pero ahora, sentía como retrocedía, cuando no tenia a nadie; por inercia, sin saber porque, su cuello viro al lado izquierdo. Recargado a la pared en una pose que muchas catalogarían como cool -aunque para el era ridícula- sasuke Uchiha miraba indiferente su alrededor, frunció el ceño al ver a varias niñas rodearlo, entre esas, sakura, ella al igual que muchas más se cernían alrededor de él pidiendo su atención; entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, preguntándose qué rayos tenía ese Teme de especial, como si sasuke sintiera su mirada volteo en su dirección y en cuanto sus miradas cruzaron aquella rivalidad entre ambos no tardo en brillar en los ojos de cada cual.

(...)

Cabeceo aburrido, escuchando a Iruka-sensei hablar, su vista recorrió el aula con pereza; a unos asientos delante localizo a shikamaru, un niño con el cual había jugado un par de veces, durmiendo sobre el pupitre, al lado de este se encontraba chouji comiendo sus inseparables papas, a unos asientos de distancia se encontraba sakura, se vio tentado a saludarla cuando vio la mirada verde de ella voltear en su dirección, mas sin embargo reparo de inmediato que no miraba exactamente su _dirección_.

El timbre del descanso sonó, todos salieron como un vendaval del aula de clases, miro su alrededor, su vista se detuvo en la rama de un árbol que esta fuera de la academia pero es lo suficiente larga para cruzar la división , aunque ese no era el motivo por el que la miraba; su mente visualizo a Hinata sobre aquella rama, sonriendo tiernamente mientras lo saludaba, no sabía porque pero en algunos recreos Hinata estaba sentada en aquella rama, algunas veces con un bentou que le entregaba, incluso hubieron ocasiones que sus compañeros la miraban curiosos.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar chillidos femeninos.

Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente al causante de estos e inconscientemente su ceño se frunce en molestia, su mirada cruza con la de sasuke que se detiene a un par de pasos, su expresión es de completa indiferencia, formo una mueca al escuchar las gritos femeninos que clamaban "lo genial que es sasuke".

—Hey ¡aléjate de sasuke-kun! —vocifero sakura señalándolo

Gruño irritado de que le interesara más ese Teme que él.

—Juro que acabare contigo, ¡Teme!—si Hinata escuchara su vocabulario posiblemente le daría una reprimenda

Los abucheos en su contra no tardaron en aparecer, su ceño se frunció más escuchando las tontas fans del Uchiha gritar que era un perdedor y su adorado 'sasuke-kun' lo vencería. Molesto se lanzó atacarlo, sin embargo para su humillación el Uchiha logro esquivarlo y ponerle la cara contra el suelo.

—No eres más que un perdedor —y así de sencillo como lo dijo se dio la vuelta, yéndose

Las carcajadas y burlas a su persona se presentaron de inmediato, muchos vociferaban lo perdedor que era o algunos otros insultos, no lo soporto, se marchó gritando.

...

A la hora de salida fue el primero en irse, evitando así que Iruka-sensei le reclamara, pues, estaba seguro que sus compañeros le fueron con el chisme que el busco pleito.

Camino por la aldea tranquilamente, mirando de vez en vez los puestos de comida, notaba varias miradas a su persona, pero justo como Hinata le dijo hacía por ignorarlas en su mayormente, pensó en ir a Ichiraku's pero probablemente no le venderían ramen, aun peor, podrían obligarlo a comer verduras, sacudiendo la cabeza negó la idea. Prefería conseguir otra comida a comer verduras.

Pronto se vio en su departamento, arrumado entre sus sabanas y comiendo un tazón de cereal, no sabía cocinar y eso era lo único que podía preparar sin causar un desastre en el proceso; hecho un ovillo en su cama sin mucho que hacer se puso a contar los minutos, deseando que Hinata regresara pronto, al cabo de llegar a los tres se aburrio así que lo dejo de lado.

Miro su apartamento, estaba solo, era raro.

Cada día después de la escuela acostumbraba ver a Hinata preparando comida, mimándolo o cualquier actividad que lo entretenía, se sintió molesto, ¿Por qué debía dejarlo solo? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse con él y simplemente con él?; tan rápido como aquellos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza se fueron. No podía esperar que el mundo de Hinata girara en torno a él, era demasiado egoísta.

Se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama pero al tiempo que lo hizo un extraño sonido lo alerto, se levantó de golpe, mirando su departamento con precaución, el sonido se repitió, agudizando su oído se dio cuenta que venía de afuera, alzo los hombros pensando que posiblemente era un gato.

.

La mañana siguiente despertó pesadamente, hizo lo que debía hacer en cualquier otro miércoles, ducharse, desayunar e ir a la academia.

Sin embargo hubo algo extraño, mientras caminaba por las calles podía sentir más miradas de las usuales, pero no solo eso, quería creer que estaba alucinando pero pasos pausados iban detrás de él, ajusto bien su mochila a su espalada y haciendo uso de su velocidad para correr emprendió marcha sin fijarse el camino que tomaba.

Todo paso muy rápido, de un momento a otro se vio acorralado por aldeanos que tenían varios objetos en sus manos, algunos lanzándoselo.

Otra vez.

 _Monstruo_

Hace mucho no escuchaba esa palabra, era solo un niño, y como tal creo la ilusión que aquello solo había sido un mal sueño, o mejor, que los aldeanos estaban arrepentidos, que no volverían atacarlo, que se habían olvidado de él, no obstante ahora sentía en carne viva como aquella solo fue una gran mentira que su cabeza creo, quería llorar, y lo estaba haciendo, lo hacía mientras suplicaba que lo dejaran en paz, que se fueran, pero ellos seguían hay. A este punto tenía varias raspaduras en sus rodillas y brazos, unas cuantas cortadas en su rostro y el aire le faltaba luego que lograron darle una patada en el estomago, echo un ovillo tratando de protegerse de los aldeanos dejo de suplicar porque lo dejaran, solo quería que acabara, dejar de sufrir.

 _"—Eres un pequeño travieso"_

Los ojos de luna de Hinata llenos de ternura aparecieron en su mente.

 _"—Eres como la luz brillante en medio de la oscuridad"_

Recordó como Hinata le había dicho aquellas palabras en una noche de tormenta, donde él estaba tan atemorizado que ella se había quedado a dormir con él, y cuando en medio de la noche se despertó asustado de la oscuridad Hinata le dijo a aquellas palabras, logrando traerle paz.

 _"—Prometo protegerte"_

Los labios de Hinata posandose en su frente mientras el recuerdo de hace algunos años que casi había sido devorados por lobos de barro llego de flash a su mente, al igual que muchas veces repitió esa acción, por inercia, -con un poco de dificultad- llevo su mano a su frente. Lo sabía, Hinata estaría velando por su seguridad, pero no siempre estaría para protegerlo, desde un inicio él lo sabía, no debía aferrarse demasiado a una persona pues está en algún momento fallaría, aun así, ella nunca le fallo. Quizás esta vez no lo proteja, entonces el mismo lo haría, se intentó levantar, fallando estrepitosamente, las estruendosas carcajadas molestaban sus tímpanos, pero de repente, todo se volvió silencio.

Extrañado levanto la cabeza, su campo de visión se topo con una gran espalda enfundada en extrañas ropas negras, observo la expresión pálida de los aldeanos y como, un solo movimiento que hizo el aparecido basto para que todos y cada uno se fueron corriendo, parpadeo sorprendido, sin poder creerse aun lo que sucedió, y, en cuanto aquel desconocido se dio la vuelta su cuerpo se tensó, pero eso no evito que la expresión confusa apareciera en su rostro al ver como este tenía una máscara.

—¿Perro? —musito, antes de caer en la inconciencia

..

Pesadamente levanto los parpados, el reconocible techo de su habitación fue lo primero que vio al abrir por completo los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces y tardo un par de segundos en enfocar su vista, cuando por fin lo hizo, se levantó de golpe, atemorizado, reviso su cuerpo. Nada, no tenía un solo golpe, ¿Qué sucedió?. Pasados unos minutos en los que aclaraba su mente llego a una conclusión: Fue un sueño. Al menos eso intento convencerse.

Para su lastima aquello pasado hace un par de horas si sucedió. kakashi, quien estaba fuera del departamento de Naruto Uzumaki suspiro pesadamente, a su mente solo acudía la imagen de cierta chica de ojos blancos, pensar lo que sucedería cuando se enterara le daba dolor de cabeza, claro, si se enteraba.

Joder, ¿Por qué eso le pasaba a él?. Miro a través de la ventana del pequeño rubio, detallando como este volvía a dormir, volvió a suspirar, sabiendo de antemano que no podía dejarlo desprotegido, no mientras cierta Hyuga amiga suya regresara.

.

.

.

.

_

 _ **Hola amigos, espero que les esté gustando cómo va la historia. Vengo a darles un mensaje, los capítulos serán mas tardados en publicarse ya que mi computadora se dañó, por los pelos he logrado que me presten uno pero no durara mucho, así que si algunos capítulos llego a durar semanas en publicar espero me disculpen.**_ _ **Gracias.**_ _ **Nos leemos.**_


	8. Profundidad

" **Capítulo 8"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Esto es increíble! —vociferaba un entusiasmado Naruto dando saltos en dirección a la academia

Detrás del pequeño y entusiasta rubio caminaban tranquilamente Hinata junto a Kiba y shino, esta primera sonriendo levemente al ver lo emocionado que estaba Naruto, tanto que muchos ojos giraban a verlo.

Hinata charlaba tranquilamente con Kiba y shino sobre sus últimas misiones, o como kiba solía llamarlas: 'pérdida de tiempo de un shinobi', ya que, desde aquella misión fuera de la aldea le eran asignadas puras tareas hogareñas o cualquier índole, fueron días de quejas hasta que el Hokage les dio una misión decente, así prefería llamarla Hinata y shino en lugar de kiba que no dejaba de mencionar lo muy pesada que seria. Kurenai-sensei no los acompañaría ya que no era necesaria su presencia para llevarla a cabo, además que para los tres su sensei se merecía un descanso.

Otro grito de Naruto se escuchó señalado la academia a tan solo unos metros, el equipo kurenai se miró sonriendo, recordando viejos tiempos de aquel lugar que les enseño lo básico en la vida de un shinobi.

Al pisar el terreno académico los tres mayores se dieron cuenta que el lugar seguía igual, como una jungla, con niños corriendo por todos lados y gritando, los típicos fans que van detrás de otro niño, esto provoco un escalofrió en Hinata y Kiba, recordando esos días oscuros. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos los niños los veían con curiosidad, Hinata bajo la vista al sentir un apretón en su mano, Naruto tenia los mofletes inflados mirando a sus demás compañeros, casi Hinata podía deducir lo que su acción decía. Llegaron a la puerta de un aula, que para sorpresa de los tres preadolescentes fue su mismo salón.

—Hinata, Kiba, shino —los tres nombrados se giraron encontrándose a un Iruka sonriente, pero con sorpresa en sus ojos de verlos. Pero rápidamente supo a que se debía su presencia—¿acaso ustedes son…? —al ver el asentimiento por parte de sus tres viejos alumnos sonrió aún más —es bueno volver a verlos

—Lo mismo decimos Iruka-sensei — contesto Hinata sonriendo

—Bueno, es un placer volver a verlos, pero tengo una clase que comenzar—dijo sonriendo, despidiéndose con la mano para entrar, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta —Esperen en la parte trasera de la escuela, supongo recuerdan donde les enseñe a lanzar kunais ¿no? —inquirió. Los tres asintieron ante la gracia de su ex-maestro

Hinata bajo la vista topándose con los curiosos ojos de Naruto verla fijamente. Le revolvió el cabello y con un asentimiento le indico que entrara, sin embargo, Naruto la miro con una extraña expresión, estuvo a punto de preguntarle que tenía cuando él se dio la vuelta entrando al salón a velocidad; parpadeo confundida, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, a veces Naruto tenía una extraña actitud que no podía comprender, cosas de la edad.

…

Iruka sonrió, viendo a sus pequeños alumnos gritar, utilizando su jutsu potenciador de voz hizo que todos en el aula se callaran.

—Ahora que tengo su atención…—empezó frente la clase, —Hoy tengo una actividad preparada para ustedes que estoy seguro les emocionara—los niños miraron interesados a su sensei —Pero antes de eso… ¡haremos un examen sorpresa! —como era de esperarse, la clase entera estallo en protesta

…

Shino miraba tranquilo a sus dos compañeros, kiba lanzaba kunais en dirección a Hinata que ella debía esquivar desde la rama de un árbol sin caerse, tarea no muy difícil para la ojo perla gracias a su gran gracilidad de movimiento.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo no puedo hacer que tan siquiera te tambalees?! —gruño kiba irritado, lanzando los tres Kunais que sostenía al suelo, Hinata lo miro divertida

—Eso es sencillo Kiba, Hinata al ser una Hyuga tiene mayor concentración en su equilibrio… —la mirada asesina que kiba le envió a shino lo hizo callar

Hinata bajo de un salto de la rama, para kiba y shino fue casi como si flotara.

—Déjalo shino-kun, solo esta huraño porque no quiere hacer la misión

—¡Eso no es cierto! —vocifero Kiba

—Hinata tiene razón, desde entonces no has hecho más que quejarte "Nos somos unas tontas niñeras" —dijo shino, mirando con leve burla a su amigo tras sus anteojos oscuros

Kiba miro mal a sus dos 'amigos', ya no estaba tan seguro; de repente se escucharon chillidos y gritos infantiles que hicieron que el grupo prestara atención, kiba bufo molesto, shino ajusto sus anteojos y Hinata sonrió ampliamente mientras veían como Iruka se acercaba seguido de sus estudiantes, en los cuales le fue fácil divisar a Naruto gracias a su cabellera rubia. Iruka les sonrió antes de dirigirse a sus alumnos.

—Niños, hoy haremos una actividad de campo, formarán grupos que serán dirigidos por uno de mis tres viejos alumnos. Chicos preséntense—pidió Iruka viéndolos. Kiba fue el primero en dar un paso adelante

—¡Yosh, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka y seré su Alpha! —se presentó haciendo una extraña pose, sacando una gota estilo anime a Iruka, shino y Hinata

"Parece que Kiba aun no pierde su confianza y entusiasmo"- pensó Iruka viéndolo con diversión

—Me llamo Shino Abúrame —se presentó shino causando un pequeño susto en los niños que no se habían percatado que él estaba al frente

"Jum… sigue siendo un chico de pocas palabras"- Sonrió Iruka a su fuero interno

—Hola —Hinata hablo haciendo que todos centraran su atención en ella, incluso Iruka —Soy Hinata Hyuga, será un placer participar con ustedes en la actividad se campo—termino en una dulce sonrisa

Los niños duraron varios segundos viéndola embelesados mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un adorable carmesí, las niñas la miraban con estrellitas en sus ojos, la mente de todos los infantes compartió un pensamiento parecido.

"Es un ángel…"

Iruka sonrió, observando el efecto de Hinata en sus pequeños estudiantes, en definitiva, la Hyuga tenía un especial don que hacía caer a cualquiera rendido a sus pies. Ignorante a la reacción de los niños y a como cierto pequeño rubio tenía el ceño fruncido Hinata volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Formaremos grupos que serán dirigidos por cada uno —dijo ella señalándose consecutiva y a sus compañeros, los niños asentían embobados viéndola, sacando una sonrisa en Iruka, kiba y shino

—Muy bien niños, ahora se les asignara su líder —intervino Iruka muy sonriente.

Al escuchar las palabras de su sensei basto un segundo para que las procesaran y al siguiente que empezaran a discutir por quien sería su líder, donde predominaba el "Hinata-senpai", Kiba gruño indignado pero divertido. Al ver como sus estudiantes se descontrolaban Iruka se apresuró en calmarlos, pero para su infortunio los pequeños parecían una jauría de animales salvajes que hasta lo mordieron una que otra vez, cansado y molesto se posiciono erguido, aclaro su voz y utilizando su jutsu potenciador de voz dijo un fuerte:

—SILENCIO Y ORDEN —todos los niños miraron aturdidos a su sensei para después de un minuto reaccionar, colocándose todos rectos y en fila — Así me gusta

Hinata, shino y Kiba se miraron con una tenue sonrisa, recordando la época en que Iruka igualmente hacia eso con su clase.

—Ahora, diré quién será su líder…—los niños se juntaron alrededor de su sensei ansiosos, escuchando con atención el nombre del líder que les pondría en el grupo —… Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara serán parte del grupo de Hinata Hyuga —estos nombrado junto a otros más que formarían parte del grupo de la chica de ojos perla vitorearon alegres, de repente un "NO" molesto se escuchó, haciendo a todos callar y dirigir su mirada al perteneciente, encontrándose a Naruto con una expresión que decía que algo le disgustaba — Naruto ¿estas…

—¿Por qué no puedo estar en el grupo de Hinata-chan? —pregunto desilusionado, aunque mirando molesto a su sensei

—No quiero quejas —Iruka miro severo a Naruto, pero al ver que el pequeño bajaba la cabeza suavizo su expresión—no fui yo quien los escogió, igualmente podrás estar en otro grupo y divertirte

Naruto, sorbiendo su nariz asintió rendido, a lo que luego pregunto:

—¿Con quién estaré?

Iruka sonrío ampliamente.

—Tu líder será Kiba Inuzuka—la expresión del pequeño uzumaki se congelo viendo incrédulo a su sensei, y este, ignorante a su reacción fue nombrando a los demás integrantes hasta el último nombre—...y sasuke Uchiha

Tres segundos

Diez segundos.

Un minuto paso para que la reacción de Naruto se diera a conocer, y cuando eso paso todos llevaron sus manos a los oídos por el grito furico que lanzo el rubio.

—¡Que! —todos miraron al rubio desconcertados —¡Tengo que estar con ese perro y este Teme! —dijo molesto, señalando a los susodichos

—Tsk, mocoso, deberías estar agradecido que te toco en mi grandioso equipo—dijo kiba, una expresión fanfarrona se formo en sus facciones y agrego: —o ¿es que tienes miedo de no poder seguirme el paso?

—A ti puedo vencerte en dos segundos ¡'ttebayo! (para los que no saben que significa 'ttebayo es: De veras)

Y mientras esos dos empezaban una discusión, Hinata profirió un suspiro cansado acompañado de una tenue sonrisa, esos dos no cambian. A punto estaba por intervenir en la discusión en que se vio envuelto Iruka tratando de detenerlos cuando una intensa mirada en su nuca la hizo detenerse, viro el cuello buscando hasta que sus ojos se toparon con unos negros, parpadeo desconcertada, alzo la mano y lentamente saludo al niño, aunque su mano quedo quieta en el aire al verlo ignorarla y alejarse. _Esta será una larga misión._

* * *

.

.

.

.

(…)

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto arrugo la nariz mirando como Hinata y su grupo se alejaban, ¡Él quería ir!, corrección ¡quería estar con Hinata!, pero no, en lugar de eso estaba… desvió su vista a sus compañeros de grupo, todos hombres, deteniendo sus ojos en su líder, el cual se encargo de fulminar con la mirada sin resentimiento, odiaba, detestaba estar en el mismo equipo del Inuzuka, de por si tenía que soportarlo cada vez que estaba con Hinata ahora debía hacerlo también en las clases ¡¿es que no podía alejarse de su vida?!, el es un niño que nunca ha sido bueno entendiendo los sentimientos sin embargo sabia a la perfecciono que el Inuzuka le producía un raro sentimiento amargo que crecía cada vez que Hinata estaba presente, a pesar de eso no podía negar que disfrutaba pelear con él, excepto las ocasiones donde lo humillaba de mas y se burlaba de él.

Su vista paseo hasta detenerse en la figura de sasuke Teme Uchiha, en automático su ceño se frunció viendo a su molesto compañero mirar indiferente su alrededor, como lo odiaba, creyéndose tan cool y el rey del mundo, oh, pero él lo derrotaría, lo que fuera que harían en esa actividad el procuraría quedar como el mejor, así todos lo adularían y quizás sakura al fin aceptaría tener una cita de juegos con él, no obstante la posibilidad de sakura aceptando salir con el no se comparo con ver a Hinata orgullosa de el mientras le daba un humeante tazón de ramen, junto a un, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, beso que suele darle en la frente, por mucho que él diga detestarlo.

—Muy bien muchachos —Kiba hablo sacándolo de su mente—En la actividad de hoy tendremos que encontrar unos objetos que están escondidos en todas partes de la academia

—¿Eso para qué? —cuestiono un niño curioso, arancando una sonrisa en el Inuzuka

—Mas que todo para pasar el tiempo, sin embargo, también es un buen entrenamiento para las habilidades Ninjas que pueden desarrollar —Naruto lo miro asombrado, pensando que nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar tan maduramente, por lo menos hasta que agrego: —¡Además debemos ganarles a los grupos de Hinata y Shino, Yosh! —clamo alzando el puño al aire en aire competitivo

Formo una mueca pensando que con semejante líder lo mas probable es que quedaran de ultimo lugar, por supuesto mientras el estuviera en el grupo tendrían mas posibilidad de como que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

.

.

.

.

(…)

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata miraba divertida a los pequeños niños correr por el patio de la escuela buscando uno de los tantos objetos en la lista, todos se veían emocionados, incluso el niño Nara que si bien tenía una expresión aburrida colaboraba con sus compañeros.

—Hinata-senpai —su vista bajo un poco a su costado izquierdo, miro curiosa a una niña de bonito cabello rubio y ojos celestes, en su mente Hinata admitió lo linda que le resultaba—encontramos la colección de Kunais de jugetes —dijo la rubia mostrándosela envueltas en un trapo lila

—Oh, valla que rápida…

—Ino. Ino Yamanaka — se presento la niña con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas y haciendo una reverencia

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron con estrellitas y en menos de un segundo estaba abrazando a Ino frotando su mejilla con la de ella, murmurando muchos "Kawais".

—Hinata-senpai, yo también encontré unos rollos

La nombrada desvió la vista, ahora encontrándose una niña de singulares cabellos rosados y ojos verdes, también con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—¡KAWAI! — así Hinata tuvo a ambas niñas entre sus brazos frotando sus mejillas como un gato murmurando muchos, muchos "kawai". Los demás niños veían con una gota tras su nuca la extraña escena

* * *

.

.

.

.

Miro concentrado el juego de pergaminos sobre una estantería alta, bastante alta, gruño por decima vez al pensar que de su grupo él era el único en no haber encontrado un objeto, hasta ahora, el problema era que una gran altura le impedía su objetivo.

—¡No me rendiré, juro que le alcanzare 'ttebayo! — con una nueva determinación intento hacer un clon, el cual resulto una pequeña miniatura, bufo antes de seguir al plan b

Sonriendo zorruno tomo una cuerda de un gabinete que estaba cerca, empezó a lanzarla repetidas veces hasta que esta se engancho en un clavo que estaba hasta arriba, utilizando fuerza empezó a treparla, estaba a tan solo centímetros de obtener los pergaminos cuando la cuerda se movió, miro espantado arriba, el clavo se estaba zafando, intento bajar, pero para su desgracia eso solo hizo que el clavo se moviera más.

"Voy a morir" -Pensó aterrado cuando el clavo por fin se soltó, el viento golpeo su rostro por lo que rápidamente cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, uno que a pesar de los segundos no llego, temeroso abrió un parpado preguntándose si así se sentiría estar muerto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos a verse en la espalda de kiba.

—Ah, pequeño mocoso casi me das un infarto — le dijo kiba mirándolo mal

—¿Ki… Kiba? —pronuncio sorprendido

El Inuzuka sonrío ladino.

—El mismo—Naruto no podía salir de su asombro — ¿Qué? ¿del susto te quedaste sin habla? —pregunto burlón, haciendo por fin reaccionar al rubio que de un salto se bajo de la espalda del castaño

Se cruzo de brazos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

—Gracias—desvió la mirada, no creyendo lo que dijo

Kiba lo miro sorprendido unos segundos para después sonreír, se acercó al él y revolvió los cabellos rubios.

—No es nada, no podía permitir que te hicieras daño. —se encogió de hombros—además…—su expresión se torno pánico —si algo te hubiera pasado Hinata se hubiera desquitado —un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos, la Hyuga podía ser un ángel la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se enojaba, cuando realmente estaba enfadada, bueno, era mejor no hacerlo a menos que quisieras seguir viendo el sol—valla, que suerte tienes —agrego kiba pasados unos minutos, el pequeño rubio lo miro sin entender —Encontraste los pergaminos, son los que más puntos dan

Miro sorprendido los papeles en manos del Inuzuka. Lentamente se acercó, aun sorprendido, y los tomo.

—¡LO LOGRE! —grito alzándolo en el aire

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡¿Qué?! —vociferaron Kiba y Naruto, incrédulos

—Felicidades, shino-kun. Buen trabajo —felicito Hinata sonriente de que su amigo ganara, le hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero ella sabía sobrellevar una derrota a diferencia de…

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! Hiciste trampa shino ¡la hiciste! —bramo kiba fuera de sí, tomando al abúrame de sus ropas. Hinata suspiro antes de intervenir en la ridícula pelea que quería enfrascarse su amigo gritando a un indiferente shino que no lo tomaba en cuenta

Mientras el equipo Kurenai estaba en lo suyo, Naruto, a pesar de haber perdido, tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, viendo como ahora kiba era mandado a volar por Hinata tras insinuar que ella ni siquiera pudo encontrar un objeto. Lo admitía estaba contento ¿Cómo no estarlo? A pesar de haber perdido pudo pasar un buen rato junto al Inuzuka, puede que no lo soportara, el sentimiento amargo que le producía kiba aun estaba presente, sin embargo, ahora era diferente, casi como si no importa cuánto creciera, nunca llegaría a odiar al Inuzuka, no verdaderamente.

… _sin saber, que ese sentimiento traería problemas en el futuro, al igual que el causante de el que lo trajo envuelto._


	9. Aclaracion de dudas por mensaje

**Hola amigos.**

 **Se que he tardado en publicar, ¡Espero puedan perdonarme!, mi computadora está dañada y me he visto imposible publicar los siguientes capítulos.**

 **En fin, vamos al motivo de este Mensaje.**

 **Algunas personas me han preguntado por dudas que tienen de la historia, gustosa les aclarare: Como saben Hinata es cuatro años mayor que Naruto, cuando ambos se conocieron Naruto tenía 6 años y Hinata 10. Mi historia estará basada en las experiencias que ambos vivirán atraves de los años juntos o separados, como es caso del capítulo 5 (Lazos), donde ella durante su misión se separa de su equipo y conoce a Yahiko, Nagato y konan, Hinata apenas es una gennin mientras que ellos ya son adolescentes con más de 16 años, obviamente Hinata al conocer a Yahiko crea un lazo con el por lo mucho que le recuerda a Naruto, por eso fue que su muerte le dolió tanto.**

 **También quiero agregar sobre la personalidad de Hinata, en el anime ella es tímida y sumisa, por lo que muchas veces es sobrevalorada, yo quería darle un toque a su personaje, además, ella luego de haberse prometido y prometerle a Naruto protegerlo no podía continuar como la pequeña Hyuga asustadiza, por lo que lucho arduamente en dejar ese lado suyo atrás, aunque aun existiera y saliera a flote en algunas ocasiones.**

 **Nuevos misterios se vendrán, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué Hinata conoce a kakashi y le dice "nii"?, todas estas y mas dudas se aclaran adelante.**

 **Gracias por su atención.**


	10. Secreto revelado

**¡Hola amigos!**

 **Ha pasado bastante tiempo ¡perdónenme por abandonarlos!, espero no hayan olvidado mi historia.**

 **Por experiencia se lo frustrante que es esperar una historia a ser actualizada pero como había dicho en el anterior mensaje no tenía método para continuarla por lo que me había visto obligada a pausarla, pero ahora e regresado y pienso continuarla a como de lugar.**

 **Realmente espero me perdonen y la continúen, onegai.**

 **Sin más preámbulos les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" **Capítulo 9"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siempre tuvo curiosidad por el mundo, experimentar lo que los niños de su edad hacían, desgraciadamente fue privado de muchas cosas. Nunca le permitieron estar en ciertos lugares y otros mas le tenían restringido su paso, por eso desde muy temprana edad se prometió convertirse en un Ninja fuerte, su sueño de ser Hokage fue algo que descubrió después de un evento especial.

Siempre gritaba impaciente porque lo reconocieran, pero por mas que lo hiciera sus intentos quedaban en vano como una simple tontería. Pero no se rendía, constantes noches salió de su departamento con la única disposición de entrenar, se escabullía en el bosque con un juego de kunais que podía conseguir, no importaba si el clima estaba en su contra, nada lo detendría en tratar de volverse mas fuerte.

Era de noche, las penumbras de la oscuridad en el bosque eran su compañía, en medio de un lanzamiento de Kunai un sonido lo distrajo, haciendo que volteara y no viera en que dirección fue el Kunai; para cuando su vista regreso a su anterior dirección se encontró con Hinata de pie a un par de metros de el sosteniendo el Kunai en su mano derecha.

Parpadeo sorprendido, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella se adelanto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunto casi en un gruñido. —Hace demasiado frió. Cogerás un resfriado

—No me importa —se alzo de hombros. Estiro la mano esperando que le devolviera el Kunai, no lo hizo —¿Podrías-

—Deberías regresar al departamento—lo interrumpió, colocando las manos en jarras

No le respondió, no podía decirle que se quedaba hasta tarde para entrenar, eso solo se ganaría un regaño seguro. Concentro su mirada en ella, notando su aspecto que la oscuridad no le permitía pero en cuanto ella se movió la suave luz de la luna la ilumino; usaba ropas oscuras que se veían algo desaliñadas manchadas de tierra, su cabello era un desastre atado en una coleta desordenada, su rostro se veía sucio y sus ojos agotados, como si hubiera estado entrenando sin parar durante el día entero. No era la primera vez que la veía con ese aspecto, muchas veces tenia ojeras que intentaba cubrir pero igualmente podía notarlas, cada que intentaba preguntarle ella evadía responderle cambiando drástica mente de tema.

Hinata al ver la nula disposición de marcharse camino la distancia que los separaba. En cuanto ella estuvo frente a el alzo la mirada, al ser ella mas alta debía elevar la mirada para que sus ojos conectaran. Parpadeo mirando sus ojos, desde la primera vez que los vio le habían parecido sumamente extraños, incluso llegaron a aterrarle un efímero instante, sin embargo pasados los sucesos que hicieron a ella una constante en su vida descubrió la belleza en sus ojos, pero últimamente sombras oscuras los rodeaban delatando cuan cansada estaba.

—Hinata-chan

Empezó, pero se interrumpió cuando ella le dio la espalda; la miro sentarse en una roca a la base de un árbol.

—Es duro ¿sabes? —dijo Hinata. La miro sin comprender—Ser un Ninja no es tarea fácil, debes luchar cada día por ser reconocido y proteger a las personas que amas. —hizo una pausa, observando el cielo oscuro—Nunca me gustaron las confrontaciones, lastimar, odiaba la sola idea de herir a alguien. Siempre creí que había una alternativa para evitar las batallas, aun lo pienso, pero conforme estoy mas en este mundo, el mundo de un Ninja, me doy cuenta que a veces es necesario librar batallas a través de la lucha— un suspiro agobiados escapo de sus labios —A pesar de eso, de las luchas que vendrán se que abra un momento de paz, donde la guerra acabara y las peleas serán innecesarias

Rasco su nuca, tratando de entender sus palabras, no tenia idea de porque le decía eso; era un poco confuso para que su cerebro procesara todas las palabras, no obstante, una pequeña parte llego a el e hizo que soltara las siguientes palabras inconscientemente.

—Ese día llegara ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage!. No tendrás que pelear nunca mas, Hinata-chan. ¡Yo te protegeré 'ttebayo!

Sin darse cuenta por continuar su discurso entusiasta los ojos de Hinata lo miraban sorprendidos, al igual que una sonrisa suave se deslizaba en sus labios.

.

.

* * *

 _ **4 años después**_

Se miró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Hoy era el día.

¡Por fin tendría su banda de la aldea de la Hoja, como un verdadero Ninja!. Cada paso que daba era un salto de alegría que no podía contener, estaba demasiado entusiasmado, todo seria aun más perfecto si...

"Hinata-chan estuviera aquí" - Función el ceño. Tonta misión de ultimo momento que la obligo a ella y a su equipo irse de la aldea cuanto antes ¿acaso esos tontos feudales no podían hacerse cargo de sus asuntos?; refunfuñando salió de su habitación, trato de recuperar su buen humor pero recordar que Hinata no estaría presente cuando recibirá su banda o podría felicitarlo le hacia querer seguir despotricando contra los feudales.

 _"—Tratare de regresar lo antes posible. ¡Celebraremos tu graduación con un humeante y gran tazón de ramen!"_

Soltó un suspiro recordando sus palabras antes de irse. Hinata tenia fe en el y no la decepcionaría, ajusto sus gafas en su cabeza, prontamente una reluciente banda con el símbolo de la hoja ocuparía ese lugar. Estirando una sonrisa amplia en sus labios se dispuso a continuar su camino.

..

* * *

Su cabello oculto sus ojos, evitando que cualquiera notara la tristeza e impotencia que sus ojos azules albergaban. Ignoraba su alrededor, las sonrisas de los demás, los padres abrazando a sus hijos, los murmullos mordaces de las personas que se alegraban por su fracaso.

Nada importaba ahora. Solo había tristeza. No, si había algo; dos perlas brillantes mirándolo con cariño ocuparon su mente, visualizándose en una imagen que lo hizo hundirse mas en su miseria.

"Hinata"

¿Qué diría ella cuando se enterara?. Probablemente se sentiría decepcionada y no querría volver a verlo. Sacudió su cabeza, ¡no!, Hinata no era como los demás, durante los años que a estado a su lado ella lo ha demostrado, aun así... eso no quitaba la posible decepción que se llevaría de saber que no aprobó el examen.

Se balanceo lentamente en el columpio bajo la sombra del árbol, ubicado a unos metros de la entrada de la academia, cuando era niño, mucho antes que Hinata apreciara en su vida, ese columpio era su única compañía en los días de soledad y tristeza, los cuales fueron muy frecuentes. Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta el camino que sus pensamientos tomaban.

—Naruto

Alzo la vista al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con el sensei Mizuki, lo miro confundido preguntándose que hacia ahí, el Chunnin pareció entender el cuestionamiento en su expresión.

—Me entere que fallaste en el examen — bajo la cabeza, no hacía falta que le recordaran su fracaso— La verdad me parece injusto que no pasaras —El hombre hizo una pausa como si analizara sus siguientes palabras, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba corriendo entre los arboles con el pergamino sagrado en su espalda, una risita victoriosa escapo de sus labios, había seguido las palabras de Mizuki-sensei y tomado el pergamino, ansiaba ver a Iruka para que lo convirtiera en Ninja, dejo de correr y se dejó caer al césped, tomo el pergamino de su espalda para abrirlo, sus ojos comenzaron a leer los jutsus hasta que uno capto su atención.

—Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra—repitió en voz alta poniendo una expresión frustrada—¡Ese es mi peor Jutsu! —Grito

Un sonido del movimiento de las hojas en los arboles lo alerto, volvió a colocar el pergamino en su espalda y sin pensarlo volvió a correr entre los árboles. Empezaba a cansarse conforme los minutos pasaban hasta llegar un punto en que se detuvo exhausto y jadeante.

Iruka se plantó frente a el con las manos en las caderas.

—Se acabó, Naruto

—Ya me atrapaste — sonrió rascando su cabeza—Eres rápido, solo tuve tiempo de aprender una técnica—soltó una risa sin notar la mirada desconcertada de Iruka—¡Escucha Iruka-sensei voy a enseñarte este sorprendente Jutsu y tú vas a dejar que me gradué!, luego todo estará bien, así es como funciona esto ¿no?. Todo el que aprenda un Jutsu del pergamino aprueba

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? — el tono asombrado paso desapercibido para Naruto

—Mizuki-sensei me dijo al respecto. Él me dijo dónde encontrar el pergamino y este lugar

Sin tener tiempo a procesar debidamente la inesperada información una horda de Kunais vino en su dirección, Iruka lo empujo recibiendo los impactos en varias zonas de su cuerpo. Mizuki apareció en una rama del árbol, Naruto estaba confundido, Iruka jadeante le pidió que le entregara el pergamino porque Mizuki le había mentido, pero a su vez Mizuki decía que lo engañaba ¿a quién debía creer?, las siguientes palabras que Mizuki soltó lo atraparon revelando la verdad que por tantos años le negaron.

—Te han estado engañando toda tu vida, Naruto. Es un decreto desde hace 12 años. Todos lo saben, excepto tu, incluso Iruka trata de ocultártelo ahora y haría cualquier cosa por callarme la boca—dijo con malicia

—¿Cual es ese decreto?—inquirió consternado deseoso de conseguir respuestas

Iruka intervino gritando a Mizuki que se callara, pero este ignorándolo seguía su mirada clavada en el.

—El decreto es que nadie debe decirte sobre el zorro de nuevas colas dentro de ti. El espíritu del zorro que mato a los padres de Iruka y destruyo nuestra aldea esta en tu cuerpo. Tu eres el zorro de las nueve colas

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, perdió el aliento de golpe, las palabras de Mizuki empezaron a repetirse en su cabeza.

El zorro de Nueva colas

Encerrado en su cuerpo esta el zorro que destruyo hace doce años la aldea. Entonces con esa revelación muchas piezas empezaron a encajar, el odio de los aldeanos, ser el paria de la aldea, el que siempre fuera ignorado por las demás personas a su alrededor, todos lo sabían menos el; en su interior habitaba un demonio capaz de destruir y asesinar aldeas completas, justo como paso hace doce años. No quería aceptarlo, no podía. Empezó a balbucear negándose a creer, pero la realidad lo sacudió gritándole en la cara.

Mizuki hizo girar un shuriken de viento que lanzo en su dirección, asustado trato de cubrirse aunque sabía que sería en vano, el miedo que lo recorrió lo estremeció; sus ojos se ensancharon cuando Iruka se lanzó frente a él recibiendo el shuriken en su espalda, gotas de sangre cayeron en su rostro viendo estupefacto a su Sensei.

—¿Porque? — susurro temblando sin despegar su mirada de Iruka

—Porque somos iguales. Cuando yo perdí a mis padres nadie se preocupó por cuidarme, bajaron mis calificaciones, me convertí en el payaso de la clase, solo quería que me vieran y supieran mi nombre, hice muchas tonterías que trajeron consecuencias. Fue duro. Pero hay algo que nos diferencia, tu tuviste la suerte de encontrar a una persona que te aceptara y velara por ti

No hubo necesidad que dijera el nombre para que supiera a quien se refería. _Hinata_. Una imagen de la chica ojiperla sonriéndole suavemente llego a su mente.

—¡No me hagas reír! — interrumpió Mizuki con voz bañada en maldad—Iruka diría cualquier cosa por quitarte el pergamino, incluso meter a otras personas, ¡el te odia!

Escuchar las palabras de Mizuki lo impulsar a correr lejos, a su espalda escucho el grito de Iruka llamándolo, mas lo ignoro corriendo rápidamente por los arboles, su mente estaba en blanco, no quería pensar en nada, quería olvidar que dentro de el había una bestia, no quería tener que lidiar con eso. Se oculto tras un árbol sin soltar el pergamino escuchando a Iruka enfrentar a Mizuki. Mientras mas escuchaba sintió tristeza al escuchar a Iruka estar de acuerdo con Mizuki sobre que el era una bestia con deseos de venganza y nunca creyó en el.

—...Pero así no es Naruto. El trabajo duro, si, comente errores, a veces puede ser exasperante, pero el no el nueve colas. Es Naruto Uzumaki de la aldea escondida de las hojas

Las lagrimas empezaron a bajar sin permiso de sus ojos, escucho como Mizuki amenazaba a Iruka y no lo pensó en lanzarse para defenderlo.

—Si te atreves a ponerle una mano a mi Sensei, te mato—declaro sin trabas en la lengua, mirando furioso a Mizuki

—Que grandes palabras, yo podría destruirte con un simple movimiento—espeto Mizuki en tono arrogante

—Dame tu mejor golpe. Yo te lo devolver multiplicado por mil— levanto las manos para formas sellos

—¡Quiero que lo intentes! Muéstrame que tienes, zorro de nueva colas

—¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!—soltó e inmediatamente el lugar se rodeo de nubes de humo que se disiparon dejando ver una cantidad innumerables de clones

Luego de una paliza que dejo inconsciente a mizuki, estaba de pie frente a su Sensei que le devolvía la sonrisa, por algún motivo a pesar de las revelaciones esa noche en ese instante olvido por completo lo que tenia dentro, concentrándose solo en la mirada orgullosa de su sensei. El sol empezaba a salir cuando Iruka le pidió que cerrara los ojos, para su misma sorpresa acato la orden de inmediato. Pasados unos segundos sintió a Iruka remover sus anteojos de la cabeza para atarle algo en la frente.

—Ahora puedes abrirlos—miro conmocionado a Iruka que era bañado por los primeros rayos de la mañana— Felicidades, haz aprobado. Como celebración iremos a comer ramen—le dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Sus ojos empezaron a soltar lagrimas mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, se lanzó a su sensei abrazándolo efusivamente, ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos ojos perla que observaban la escena aliviados, mirando con una sonrisa una última vez se marcho saltando entre los arboles, debía dar un informe al Hokage que por las prisas y preocupación había echo de lado, Naruto estaba a salvo y era lo único que le importaba.

* * *

Naruto palmeo su estomago satisfecho ¡Nada mejor que el ramen Ichiraku's, cinco tazones de ramen reposaban vacíos en la barra, Iruka solo observaba resignado el tener que pegar, sin embrago valió la pena, sonrió observando como Naruto no dejaba llevar sus manos a la banda en su frente, se sentía orgulloso del pequeño y eso compensaba el vació pronto de su billetera.

Para cuando abandonaron el local de ramen Iruka acompaño al rubio a su departamento, en el camino el rubio no paro de parlotear sobre las misiones que le esperaban ahora que era un Ninja, no le comento que debía pasar antes una prueba para ser un verdadero Ninja, no quiera escandalizar al Uzumaki ahora que se veía tan alegre con ese tinte de ilusión en sus ojos azules, al llegar a la puerta del departamento Iruka sintió una firma de chakra dentro, esbozo una sonrisa al saber de quien se trataba.

—¡Adiós, Iruka-sensei!—Naruto agito efusivamente las manos en el aire viendo a su maestro alejarse

Con la sonrisa permaneciendo en su rostro abrió la puerta de su departamento, misma sonrisa que quedo congelada cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo.

—Me alegra que hayas pasado el examen—susurro Hinata afianzando sus brazos entorno al cuerpo del rubio

Naruto quedo tan descolocado que no pudo corresponder su abrazo, no esperaba a Hinata hasta dentro unas horas más tarde o quizás el día siguiente, no obstante la confusión que sintió fue rápidamente reemplazada por temor cuando los recuerdos de lo sucedido tan solo unas horas atrás aporrearon su mente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Hinata si supiera lo que había dentro de el? ¿Se asustaría? ¿dejaría de estar a su lado?, aunque sabía que Hinata no le abandonaría su mente no podía evitar divagar ante la posibilidad.

La chica se separó para míralo a los ojos, Naruto noto que aun usaba sus ropas de Chunnin por lo que no fue difícil deducir que apenas llego a la aldea fue por él, y ese pensamiento en lugar de alegrarlo lo atemorizo más ante la posibilidad de que allá llegado a sus oídos lo que hizo, pero fuera de su pronóstico en lugar de comentarlo o recriminarle Hinata le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa suave que lograba calentar su pecho. Sus ojos perla no demostraban ningún sentimiento negativo a su persona, lo veían como siempre, como si fuera una persona que mereciera todo el cariño del mundo.

—¿Por qué lloras? —pestañeo confundido, Hinata lo miro escandalizada

Llevo las manos a sus mejillas notando la humedad de sus propias lágrimas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar.

—Parece que estas más alegre de lo que pensé—comento la Hyuga limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas, el Uzumaki no pudo pronunciar palabra, solo podía observar la sonrisa alegre en Hinata—Naruto —Hinata se inclinó para besar fugazmente su mejilla ocasionándole un rubor en sus mejillas, la ojo perla sonrió encantada ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—Estoy orgullosa de ti—declaro. Naruto ensancho los ojos, ante sus ojos Hinata era lo único que estaba presente

Él supo más que nunca antes que no podía estar sin Hinata, quería estar a su lado, no quería volver a sentirle solo, regresar a la soledad era un opción que no estaba dispuesto a tomar, por eso no pudo decirle a Hinata sobre el nueve colas, por eso fue un cobarde que solo atino a sonreír por temor a que ella se alejara si se enterara de lo que se encerraba en su interior, era un egoísta que quería que ella estuviera siempre a su lado, no quería que los ojos de Hinata expresaran el mismo odio de los aldeanos hacia el.

Por esa noche, con Hinata que decidió quedarse en su departamento escuchando a la chica hablar sobre su misión a pedido suyo decidio que haría lo imposible porque ella no se enterara de su secreto, no permitiría que por miedo ella se alejara al igual que muchas otras personas. Esa misma noche cuando fueron a la cama y Hinata se despidió con un beso en su frente sus sueños fueron invadidos por unos ojos rojos que lo observan en la oscuridad.

…

Hinata sonrió levemente al ver que Naruto quedo dormido, observo unos segundos de sobra al rubio antes de girarse y salir silenciosamente del departamento del rubio, dio un salto hasta quedar en el techo, una silueta abrazada por las sombras de la noche sentada sobre el tejado ocupo su campo de visión.

Camino hasta estar a su lado dejándose caer con ambas piernas flexionadas a su pecho, coloco su cabeza sobre sus rodillas observando las solitarias calles de la aldea.

—¿No te dijo nada, eh?

Hinata miro por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante antes, soltó un suspiro pesado que fue suficiente respuesta para el contrario. Ninguno dijo otra palabra los siguientes minutos hasta que tomo nuevamente la palabra.

—Seré asignado como su sensei. —declaro kakashi con tranquilidad

Una ráfaga de viento soplo al instante que Hinata volteo a verlo con ojos agrandados.

—¿Qué? —atino a decir sintiéndose como un pez fuera del agua

Kakashi sonrió baja su máscara.

—Y no creas que seré considerado por que _es tu protegido._ Recibirá el mismo trato cuando valla hacer mi prueba para aceptarlos como alumnos, si es que pasan

La Hyuga entrecerró los ojos, conociendo de sobra el método que usaba kakashi a los gennin para probarlos, por un efímero instante la inquietud se asentó en la boca de su estómago, fue tan rápido que juro no haberla sentido. Una sonrisa se abrió en sus labios, el Hatake encaro una ceja.

—Tengo confianza que te sorprenderá—dijo. Kakashi la miro curioso cuando de repente ella frunció el ceño—Por cierto ¿Quiénes serán sus compañeros?

Al ver la curiosidad de la chica el Hatake dio un largo suspiro que acrecentó la intriga en la joven de ojos perla.

—La mejor estudiante de este año, sakura Haruno y el mejor estudiante…—hizo una pausa desviando la mirada—Sasuke Uchiha

No pudo ver la expresión de la Hyuga pero podía jurar que estaría bastante descolocada y al mirar por el rabillo del ojo solo confirmo su pensamiento al ver los ojos ensanchados y la boca a punto de trapear el suelo. Casi quiso reír al verla pero no lo hizo, a él aún le costaba digerir quienes estarían bajo su cargo.

En medio de la noche algunas personas despertaron sobresaltadas cuando un grito resonó fuertemente en la aldea a causa de una Hyuga que pudo salir de su aturdimiento, kakashi solo pudo taparse los oídos presintiendo que, de ahora en adelante las cosas se complicarían.


	11. ¡El equipo 7 entra!

**Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aguanto una risita al ver la escena que protagonizaba Naruto junto a los que serían de ahora en adelante sus compañeros. Estaba contenta que lograran pasar la prueba con éxito, lo admitía, por un breve instante creyó que no lo lograrían pero justo como deseo lograron pasar la prueba, pero no fue gracias al entusiasmo y determinación del Uzumaki, la vuelta inesperada que dio la situación la sorprendió cuando fue gracias a la iniciativa del Uchiha de compartir su almuerzo con Naruto y por ende, la pelirosa.

En su mente no había cabido la posibilidad de que aquello sucediera, pero como el pasado le había enseñado los Uchihas eran una caja de sorpresas. Y pensando en aquello noto con cierta sorpresa como sasuke Uchiha giraba en la dirección en que se encontraba, estaba segura que desde la rama en que se encontraba oculta por varias otras cubiertas de hojas no podía verla pero si sabía de su presencia, si bien en realidad no estaba esforzándose por ocultarse ya que estaba segura que kakashi sabía de su presencia desde el inicio de la prueba era inesperado que un Gennin pudiera detectarla, eso prometía lo buen Ninja que en un futuro seria. El pelinegro mantuvo la mirada en su dirección unos segundos extras antes de regresar la vista al frente con una expresión aburrida. Hinata arqueo la ceja ante la actitud del chico.

—Es un arrogante —ni siquiera se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su compañero-amigo Kiba Inuzuka a su lado, pudo percibir desde el momento que sus pies tocaron la misma rama.

—Es un niño

—Un niño muy arrogante —repuso contundente. El Inuzuka desvió sus ojos para observar con burla como el Uzumaki rubio gritaba porque lo desamarran mientras los demás se alejaban ignorándolo —Ese baka… Quien diría que lo lograría—a pesar que el comentario fue empleado de una manera burlona Hinata pudo atisbar una chispa orgullosa en su voz

Sonrió levemente.

—Estas feliz por el ¿eh? —El Inuzuka se sobresaltó ante la declaración de la chica, se volteo a verla con expresión alarmada y las mejillas ruborizadas como si hubiera sido atrapado infraganti; ante la reacción de su amigo la Hyuga soltó una carcajada

…

 **Días después**

Sakura estaba harta de los escándalos de su compañero rubio, juraba que si no se callaba en el siguiente minuto su puño iría a dar a su rostro. Para suerte del rubio que era ajeno a los pensamientos de su compañera en ese mismo instante llego su sensei con su usual expresión aburrida, sasuke quien se mantenía con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión aburrida miro de reojo al peliplateado llegando.

—¡Yo! —saludo el Hatake

—¡Llega tarde! —gritaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono

—Lo lamento, un gato se cruzó en mi camino y tuve que desviarme—excuso son una sonrisa inocente bajo su cubre-bocas

Sin creerle ni una sola palabra el Uzumaki y la Haruno se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo.

—Como sea. Debemos ir a la torre por una misión

Sin decir más palabras emprendieron camino a la torre. Naruto iba hablando sin parar con Sakura regañándolo y sasuke ignorándolos, lo típico en el equipo 7. Una vez frente al puerta de la oficina Hokage antes que pudieran anunciarse siendo Naruto el rubio hiperactivo que todos conocen abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de manera escandalosa sobresaltando a las personas dentro.

—Naruto-Baka ¡Ten respeto! —clamo la Haruno dándole un golpe en la cabeza

—¡Itai! Sakura-chan ¡duele! —se quejó sobándose la cabeza

Sasuke aun lado de sus compañeros rodo los ojos, fijo su mirada al frente encontrando no solo al Hokage detrás de su escritorio si no a dos personas más, su ceño se frunció cuando unos ojos perla lo miraron fugazmente antes de poner su atención en su compañero rubio que seguía quejándose.

—Naruto-kun —el rubio dejo de sobarse la zona golpeada para mirar a la persona que lo llamaba, una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro y antes que alguien pudiera predecir sus movimientos abrazaba por la cintura a la peliazul

—¡Hinata-chan! No sabía que estabas aquí

La Hyuga soltó una corta risa acariciando los rubios cabellos. Los compañeros del equipo del Uzumaki miraban anonadados la escena. Sakura miro fijamente a la chica peliazul que parecía a los mucho unos años mayor que ellos, recordó vagamente haberla visto en la academia pero sus memorias estaban demasiado borrosas para conectarse, sin ser consiente sus pasos se acercaron hasta quedar frente el rubio que le hablaba animadamente a la chica y de no ser porque esta clavo sus ojos perla en ella no se habría dado cuenta de los pocos pasos que la separaban. Su rostro enrojeció como un tomate.

—Tú debes ser la compañera de Naruto-kun, Sakura Haruno si no me equivoco—miro sorprendida porque supiera su nombre, tímidamente asintió —Espero que Naruto no te cause muchos problemas

Soltó una risa que fue acompañada por la Hyuga. Naruto puso expresión indignada.

Observando la interacción de sus compañeros con la desconocida chica sasuke chasqueo la lengua cruzando los brazos, la observo detalladamente, por algún motivo se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba de donde, como si sintiera su mirada la peliazul clavo sus ojos en él.

Blanco y negro se encararon. Sasuke parpadeo cuando ella le regalo una sonrisa suave, aparto la mirada, esa sonrisa le recordó a su madre.

—Hinata, debemos irnos — un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos marrones se pronunció por primera vez llamando la atención de la ojo perla. Hinata asintió irguiéndose

—¿Quién es este? —Naruto entrecerró los ojos al chico fusilándolo con la mirada

—Ten más respeto, Naruto. Daika-kun es un compañero—explico la Hyuga colocando las manos en sus caderas

Naruto miro una vez más al chico de cabellos verdes con desconfianza, no le agradaba la forma en que miraba a su Hinata-chan. Parpadeo al notar algo que había ignorado hasta el momento y que ambos chicos mayores compartían, cada uno tenía una mochila en su espalda.

—Vas… ¿Vas a ir a una misión? — cuestiono vacilante esperando una respuesta negativa, pero como el supuso la Hyuga asintió con una sonrisa de disculpa—Oh. —musito apenas. Sakura que estaba al lado de Naruto lo miro sin comprender, de repente el rubio alzo la cabeza alzando al puño en dirección al Hokage que alzo una ceja — Viejo ¡Denos una misión! Pero no una tonta misión de plantar semillas, buscar gatos perdidos ¡Una misión de verdad!

Todos se sorprendieron de la petición del Uzumaki. Kakashi suspiro cansado, sasuke rodo los ojos pero pensó al igual que Naruto que merecían una misión de verdad. El único integrante del equipo 7 que se manifestó fue Sakura que golpeó la cabeza del rubio.

—Naruto ¡No seas irrespetuoso! — bramo con una fingida mueca enojada. **"Inner Sakura: ¡Cha! Yo también quiero una verdadera misión para demostrarle a sasuke-kun mis habilidades"**

Hinata miro a Naruto, este al sentir su mirada sufrió un escalofrió. Había olvidado que a la chica no le agradaba que se expresara irrespetuosamente a sus mayores, y aunque aun así se le olvidaba todo el tiempo procuraba no hacerlo frente ella pero esta vez las ganas por demostrar que era un Ninja capaz de tener grandes misiones impulsaron las palabras fuera de su boca antes que pudiera detenerse.

—Lo mejor será partir ya —dejando de ser un espectador la otra persona frente al escritorio del Hokage se manifestó por fin dirigiéndose a Hinata, sus cabellos verdes caían sobre su frente y sus ojos marrones miraban expectante a la Hyuga

—Tienes razón, solo dame un segundo Daika-kun — el chico asintió y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia al Hokage y los presentes se dirigió a la puerta avisándole a Hinata que la esperaría en la a entrada de la aldea en diez minutos

Naruto miraba con ojos filosos al chico hasta verlo desaparecer tras cerrar la puerta, por algún motivo le disgusto la mirada que le había dirigido a Hinata, podía ser tonto pero el noto como los ojos del peli-verde brillaron al centrarse en la peliazul. Cruzando de brazos giro el rostro a un lado haciendo un mohín, causando que Hinata que estaba frente a el parpadeara confusa para luego sonreír encantada.

Las mejillas de Naruto se ruborizaron en vergüenza cuando fue rodeado por los delgados brazos femeninos.

—Prometo que regresare

El ceño de sasuke se frunció al escuchar las palabras de la ojo perla, unas palabras dulces y firmes que le recordaron cada vez que Itachi lo golpeaba en la frente prometiéndole entrenarlo, sus puños se apretaron conteniendo la ira que emergía cada que recordaba lo ingenuo que fue al creer en cada una de sus palabras. Su vista cayó al suelo al ver a la ojo perla caminar en su dirección para ir a la salida, la chica paso a su lado y no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, sus ojos se ensancharon al notar que ella también hacia lo mismo. La Hyuga le dedico una leve sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Luego que la peliazul abandonara la estancia Naruto volvió a pedir una misión, el Hokage suspirando resignado con una pequeña sonrisa accedió.

—Les tengo la misión perfecta

El equipo 7 miro expectante al Hokage.

 **¡Hola amigos! Perdón por la tardanza, está un** _ **poco**_ **corto el capítulo.**

 **¡Perdónenme! He tenido dificultades para continuar esta historia hasta e llegado a pensar en borrarla pero luego pienso "Si yo fuera la lectora no me gustaría que quitaran una historia que estoy leyendo" por lo que tomando fuerzas e desistido de esa idea.**

 **No lo voy a negar, la historia puede que me tarde más en actualizarla como en un principio dije, pero lo importante es que la continuare ¿no? –no me maten–**

 **Solo mes queda pedirles lo siento y me tengas paciencia –hace una profunda reverencia–**

 **Pdt: Las personas que están leyendo Buscando regresar a casa que es mí otra historia si quieren seguir más capítulos busquen mi cuenta de Wattpad: Naruka08**

 **Eso es todo, gracias por su atención.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	12. AVISO: PERDÓNENME

Lamento tener que informar esto pero le pondré pausa a esta historia.

Sé que había dicho que la continuaría y me da vergüenza retractarme de mis palabras pero le he echado un vistazo y no me gusta cómo está realizada, hay muchos puntos en los que me equivoque y no tienen orden, siendo que no está bien redactada en muchos conceptos.

Hay muchos puntos abiertos en los que no me fije antes, era mi primera historia y me emocione así que no pensé bien al escribirla.

No tengo planeado borrarla más que esperan una continuación es de bajas esperanzas ya que aparte de no gustarme como llevo la historia las ideas para continuarla son casi nulas.

Podría volver a re subirla pero las posibilidades de que lo haga son bajas, y en caso de que lo hiciera sería en un largo tiempo para que ello pase.

Sé que es pedir mucho que me comprendan porque yo también soy lectora y se lo frustrante que es que tengas una historia y de repente digan ¡Lo siento, no puedo continuarla! Pero las circunstancias me orillaron a esto.

La vida no es justa amigos.

Gomen.


End file.
